A Remake: Fright Night 2
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Two years later and Charley has it good; new girlfriend, college buddy, college and he doesn't believe in vampire any more. Can't say the same for his sister Jen and Peter Vincent. Charley reunites with his estranged sister Jen. And Regine reunites with her estranged brother Nate. And Evil Ed is back to help reap some much needed havoc! Welcome to MY Fright Night part 2! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Reunions

A Remake: Fright Night 2

Chapter One

Reunions

_(Author)_

_This is an actual remake of Fright Night 2 (1987) which coincides with my remake for the first Fright Night (1985). A reader had made a suggestion for a sequel with Jen a bit more of the focus. Well, what the reader didn't know was I had already written one but it wasn't finished so I went ahead and finished it. Basically four years later I finished this. I just want all of you to know that I love when readers give out reviews and suggestions. I am passionate about anything I write; let it be about Fright Night or any of my own original ideas which I haven't had the balls to attempt to publish. I do hope you all read the passion that drives me to produce all these published projects. I pray that all of you enjoy what I've published so far and enjoy this remake/sequel._

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

The surreal memories flashed through Charley Brewster's mind as he spoke of the unimaginable story of past events. Every detail of death and vampires poured from his mind then passed his lips. Over and over he had told the same story for two years; as those years passed it seemed the memories started fading into a bad nightmare. Ever since he his high school teenaged life independence he sought refuge in an office with a leather sofa trying to determine if what he experienced was something other than reality. With the encouragement from his mom he willingly took the opportunity to spill his story into the ears of a psychologist who sat across from him silently and listening to the unbelievable story. Entering into his college independent life he came to understand that the reality of the situation wasn't as it once seemed. Finishing his story, he waited for a response from the psychologist.

"Okay, Charles," The psychologist Dr. Franks finally spoke, "What really happened?" He sat in his leather chair hold a pad of paper and pen.

"Well, Jerry Dandridge was a serial killer who killed my best friend Ed Thompson, kidnapped my girlfriend Amy Peterson and my sister Jennifer. All that triggered a defense mechanism in my brain that made me believe he was a vampire." Charley explained what he had been told over and over by the psychologist.

"Was Jerry Dandridge a vampire?" Dr. Franks asked while writing down Charley's healthy response.

"No," Charley simply replied.

"Why is that, Charles?" Dr. Franks asked; trying to determine if Charlie really believed the supposed truth.

"Because vampires aren't real," Charley replied with a smile.

"Are you certain?" Dr. Franks asked while continuing to write in his note pad.

"Yes, they simply don't exist." Charley spoke with certainty.

"What about the others," Dr. Franks questioned, "If they believe he was vampire then isn't possible that he was?"

Charley chuckled, "We were all victims of group hypnosis which fed off my delusion that Dandridge was a vampire. Dandridge simply took advantage of what I thought was real and had all of us involved believing it."

"Okay, that's good," Dr. Franks nodded, "Now; I know Jennifer is coming for a visit. You're picking her up from the airport tonight, correct?"

"Correct," Charley nodded.

"So, how are you going to approach her about her belief that Dandridge was a vampire?" Dr. Franks asked, curious about Charley's plan of approach.

"Honestly, I haven't figured it out yet." Charley confessed, "It's going to be really difficult seeing Peter tonight. Afterwards I have to pick Jen up and I'm not sure if I can deal with two in one night. I'm not even sure if I have the heart to tell them everything they believe they saw and did was just a huge delusion shared by all of us."

"Well, you've taken a huge step by accepting the truth and reality of the entire situation." Dr. Franks replied with a smile, "It's taken you two years to accept everything as it really was and your sister and Mr. Vincent haven't had the opportunity like you have. Your sister obviously has difficult issues concerning what she believes happened to her." He referred to the fact he started treating Charley and Jen as a group but Jen's fear of seeing the truth drove her from his therapy and eventually drove her to move out of state.

"Yeah, I know," Charley nodded, "I wish Jen would've stayed and got some help. Maybe this time I can convince her to get the help she needs. I haven't seen her since she dropped out of high school and took off out West. Mom hears from her now and then just like me. So, I'm really nervous about seeing her."

Dr. Franks stood up, "Charles, the best thing is for you to face your fears about seeing Peter and Jennifer. It's a type of closure; even if you can't convince them to get help. Perhaps seeing you is what Jennifer needs; she needs to come face to face with you so she can see that you're now living in the real world not in some on going nightmare. Be there for her, that's a good beginning to give her support and comfort then she may come around."

Charley stood up and sighed, "I know you're right, Doc."

"I am," Dr. Franks nodded in agreement, "Take your time. Have fun visiting Peter then enjoy seeing Jennifer again. Do for them as I have done for you; patience and understanding."

Charley nodded, "Thanks, Doc." He walked with the doctor to the office door.

Dr. Franks patted Charley's shoulder, "Good luck and I'll see you next week." He nudged Charley out the door to prepare for another patient who seemed to have fewer problems than Charley expressed the past two years.

Charley's life seemed to have taken a positive thrust forward in the past year. He was a college Junior starting his own life. His mind was cleared of vampires and everything else that could go bump in the night. At the beginning of the end two years ago he struggled with the thin line between reality and not reality. The struggle put a strain on his life but became corrected as he eased into the sessions with Dr. Franks. As he became aware of the truth it seemed to have put a definite strain on his relationship with Amy; the relationship ended not even a month after his therapy started. His relationship with Peter became effected even though he didn't have the heart to ruin the actor's pride given by defeated a so called vampire. As for his relationship with Jen; there became a huge wedge when they started therapy together. His sister became a different person; her track star status crumbled and her energy for enjoying high school life faded into defiance.

His new life was bright; focusing on achieving a college degree and dating a psych major that was reluctant with his advances just as Amy. Everything was different now that vampires were a thing of the past; buried beneath two years of therapy. After his millionth session with Dr. Franks, he returned to his dorm room and gathered all the vampire defenses then tossed them into the dumpster as a signal that vampires would never affect his life again. Though he was to face two individuals still deluded with vampire thoughts and planted memories; he wasn't going to allow them to bring down his great progress. The one thing he was thankful for was he wasn't going to go alone to face Peter and Jen; his new sweetheart Alex was going to be at his side with her wise therapeutic support.

He returned to his dorm room to prepare to get ready for his evening with Alex. He showered then stepped before the bathroom mirror to shave. He lathered his face with shaving cream then removed a razor. Firstly he was careful while shaving but it seemed to take far too long just to get a clean shaven face so he started to rush. Up his neck he stroked the razor; moving so quickly he quickly felt the sharp sting of the razor cutting the side of his neck. He cussed at the razor then wiped away the blood and taped a Band-Aid over the slick cut. There was nothing like a shaving accident to make him look like an idiot. He continued shaving but used a bit more caution.

Evening approached as Charley pulled into the visitor parking lot of the studio Fright Night was filmed every evening. He got out of his restored Mustang and stepped to the front of the car as Alex stepped beside him. "Well, are you ready for weird night?" He asked Alex.

"Charley, all our dates are weird." Alex commented with a smirk then Charlie grabbed her hand and tugged her with him toward the studio entrance.

Inside the studio Peter Vincent introduced himself to his viewers with the entire Fright Night crew watching. He moved through his usual film dedicated set. "Good evening," He spoke into the camera, "Once again, we come to another night of bloodlust filled creatures of the night. Before tonight's movie begins; I will again warn that the night is always hiding the deadly creatures in its shadows. Vampires are around us and we must protect ourselves from their bloodthirsty attacks. Those who are forewarned are forearmed." He smiled, proud of his advice to the unknowing television world but the producer wasn't.

The producer of Fright Night Theater grimaced knowing Peter again failed to speak what the script said. He slammed the script down and gritted his teeth. "What am I going to do with this guy?" He grumbled standing beside the sound tech, "He doesn't read one word from the script and rambles bullshit."

"You should learn by now, Morty, the man refuses to read from the scripts." The sound tech stated, "He's a stubborn old fart; apparently determined to tell the world about vampires or something crazy like that."

"Well," Morty frowned crossing his arms, "Something's gonna be done before this show tanks again."

Peter continued smile; pleased by another evening of warning the public of vampires' existence. He stepped from the set and pleasantly saw Charley and Alex standing behind the cameras. "Charley," He spoke happily, having not seen Charley in such a long time. He rushed passed the cameras and took Charley by surprise by embracing the fellow vampire killer. "Oh, it's so nice to see you! Ah, who is this lovely young woman?" He looked to Alex after finishing his embrace.

"Peter, I'd like you to meet…" Charley attempted to introduce Alex as his girlfriend but she stepped forward shaking Peter's hand.

"I'm Alex," Alex introduced herself; specifically not enjoying the title of girlfriend, "It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Vincent. Charley's told me a lot about you." She smiled and glanced at Charley who looked confused by her unwillingness to admit she was his girlfriend.

"A pleasure, my dear," Peter smiled sweetly.

The reunion between Peter and Charley continued in Peter's apartment which was practically a theatrical museum dedicated to the many vampire films he made. Peter enjoyed sharing stories about his films; the many adventures of playing the reoccurring role of the Great Vampire Killer which he oddly took on in real life two years ago. He spoke of scene that almost were botched by defective props and indulged in describing the use of each and every one of his movie props. But the one story he wished to share was the one he and Charlie experienced together. He stepped up to Charley and whispered, "Does she know about the…"

"The vampires," Alex overheard and couldn't refuse interrupting, "Yes, Mr. Vincent, Charley has told me all about the vampires." She stepped up to Charlie trying to maintain herself from analyzing Peter's belief about vampires which Charley once shared.

"Well, then he told you the greatest story of them all." Peter smiled gleefully as he poured more wine into Alex and Charley's glass then led them into his small living room. They sat down on his sofa as he seated himself in his favorite chair. "My dear, you wouldn't believe the adventure we had." His mind reminisced about the night he and Charley defeated Jerry Dandridge together.

"I probably wouldn't," Alex replied trying not to sound skeptical but her psyche education made her think only with logic.

"Oh, I almost forgot something," Peter stood up and offered his hand to Alex, "Let me show you something." He waited for Alex to reluctantly take his then led her elsewhere in the apartment.

Charley set his glass of wine on the table and stood up scanning Peter's entire vampire trapped and slaying memorabilia. The story Peter spoke of had become more of a bad nightmare in his mind; things have changed for him but not for poor Peter. He listened to Peter yammering on and on about something vampire related as he stepped to the living room window. He appreciated Alex's patience but he felt he still didn't have the heart to tell Peter the truth about their experience. He pulled back the curtain and looked four floors down at the large grounds below. Below he saw a moving truck parked before the steps leading onto the apartment grounds and watched as moving men used dollies to remove long rectangular wooden crates from the back of the truck. He frowned; there was almost a familiar temptation. "Thanks," He mumbled, "But no thanks."

"Charley, it's getting late." Alex called to Charley who turned around, "Don't you have to pick up your sister soon?"

"Yeah," Charley replied as he left the window temptation behind, "We probably should get going."

"Ah, so soon?" Peter sighed, "Well, make certain you bring Jennifer by for a visit."

"Will do, Peter." Charley smiled but he didn't think it would be a good idea of bringing to vampire believers together.

Charley and Alex managed to slip away from Peter's persistent ongoing stories. In the building's elevator they stood talking about the little visit. "So, what do you think of Peter Vincent the Great Vampire Killer?" He asked Alex who quickly smiled.

"He's a little eccentric but very sweet." Alex replied, "He honestly believes in vampires, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Charley nodded, "But I would like to show you something I believe in." He winked at her.

The elevator doors came open to expose that Charley in deed was showing Alex what he believed in; making out. Their lips parted and eyes looked out into the dimly lit apartment lobby. They stepped out into the lobby which was huge with pillars and fancy furnishings. Alex announced she needed to use the bathroom and quickly went to find the facilities. Charley was left alone in the slightly eerie lobby; each of his footsteps echoed against the high ceilings. He turned around while looking up at the ceiling hung with fancy chandeliers. It was a fairly nice building that once was a prosperous hotel which was later transformed into an apartment building. He sat down on one of the lobby chairs waiting for Alex to return.

As Charley sat quietly scanning over the lobby walls the sound of the front doors opening shifted his attention. He peeked around one of the pillars to see a group of three enter the lobby. There were two men and one woman; the woman walked in front of the two men with a very sensual womanly sway. He became focused on the woman as she slowly passed the pillar moving toward the elevator. He shifted and looked around the other side of the pillar. She was dressed in a quite flattering form fitting midnight blue skirt embroidered with dainty sparkling black beads. His drifted to the woman's nicely molded rear where the hem of her black mink shawl brushed just above it. He watched her step into the elevator as the two men stepped to either side of her. He finally had a glimpse of her front side which had a bosom lifting black corset wrapped around her torso. He smirked as his eyes drifted upward to see her rather beautiful face; her lips full and painted burgundy, eyes large and light brown. The woman's enchanting presence seemed to charm him into a daze.

The ebony haired beauty smiled softly noticing Charley's intoxicated expression. Behind her the man wearing a black baseball cap and disguising black sunglasses pulled the steel gates of the old elevator closed but her eyes sensually stared at young Charley. The man turned around trying to control his odd laughter as the main elevator doors finally closed.

Charley was suddenly snapped from his daze as he felt his cell phone vibrate. He quickly scrambled to pull the phone from his pants pocket, flipped it open, and then answered, "Hello."

At the local airport Jennifer Brewster spoke into one of the many pay phones, "Hey, it's me. The plane arrived a little early." She listened to her brother's voice for a moment, "Okay, I'll be waiting. Yeah, can't wait to see you, too." She hung up the phone, grabbed her two bags and stepped out into the designated smoking area.

Jen had changed so much since her experience she shared with Charlie, Peter, and Amy. It wasn't only her emotional and metal state that changed; physically in appearance wise she had been transformed. She had become obsessed with vampires and everything dark which gave her a more Gothic look. Her once brown hair now was darkened to the darkest black imaginable. Her once bright wardrobe had faded into darker shades of every color; no more pastels or bright colors just simple blacks, grays, and other black darkened colors. Her addiction to cigarettes had heightened which delivered outside the airport to enjoy a long desired smoke.

She sat down, removed a pack of cigarettes and a drawing pad from her carry on bag but had to dig out her hidden lighter from one of her wheeled suitcases. After lighting a cigarette she sat back against the bench and opened her drawing pad to a page she had been working one during her long flight from California. Her personality had become dark and almost secluded. She never really socialized with anyone; her mind was constantly reminded about the evening she had tasted immortality. The drawing within her sketch pad displayed those reoccurring nightmares which focused on her almost eternal mate, Jerry Dandridge.

She used her charcoal pencil continuing a very prominent memory of the evening Dandridge had tasted her blood in attempt to drive her to become his for all eternity. Her brown eyes, now highlighted by thick black mascara and eyeliner with lids brushed with charcoal gray, moved steadily with each stroke of her pencil. Perhaps it was her type of therapy created a drawn scrap book of unending memories from one single week of nightmarish proportions. She flicked the ash from her cigarette and stuck the tip back between her lips while exhaling through her nose.

"Excuse me," A voice spoke, "I couldn't get a light from you by any chance?"

Jen pried her eyes from the drawing and looked up at a man who was practically equal in her Gothic appearance. She didn't reply but handed her lighter to the man who immediately lit his own cigarette then handed the lighter back to her. She again turned to the drawing.

"Thank you," The man replied then sat down beside her as she seemingly ignored his presence. He was dressed almost as a blast from the past. He wore a forties styled wardrobe sporting an ankle length gray leather trench coat undone, black trousers with gray pinstripes, fringe frilled loafers, a gray gentleman's hat, and gray suspenders over a more modern black tight sweater with a t-shirt collar. He cross his legs and spied through his black sunglasses noticing her drawing. "You are quite the artist." He complimented with a British accent.

Jen simple glanced at the man and smiled her thanks then returned her attention to the drawing representing the vampire's fanged embrace on her neck.

The man removed his hat releasing thick black and red tipped strands which fell against the stems of his sunglasses. He exhaled, "Stuck waiting for a ride too, I see."

Jen nodded.

"Not much of a talker either." The man commented.

Jen lifted her eyes finding the man's persistence attempt to start a conversation a bit annoying. She turned her head and looked at him, "I'm kinda busy, sorry."

"Oh, my bad," The man rolled his eyes, "I've been stuck on a plane for nearly a dozen hours while this babbling idiot persistently thought I was in the mood to speak to a moron. Perhaps I can understand your unwillingness to share a little chitchat." He crossed his legs and turned his head to look away from her.

Jen sighed; perhaps she was a tad rough on the stranger. "I'm sorry," She finally apologized, "This is my first night back; I've been away for some time and I'm a bit nervous." She watched the man turn his head and look at her.

"Understandable," The man replied, "What brings you back?" He took a drag from his cigarette then exhaled from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm here to visit my brother." Jen answered, "How about you? You've obviously traveled a long ways or are you on a layover?"

"No layover," The man replied resting his arm on the back of the bench, "I'm actually here on the same terms as you. I've come to meet up with my sister; she's performing here. I haven't seen her for a very, very long time."

"Oh, that's nice." Jen commented, "What does she do?"

"Well, something along the lines of a performance artist." The man explained flicking the ash off his cigarette, "Apparently she's pretty good; I personally wouldn't know since I haven't seen one of her performances."

Jen nodded with a smile, "Sounds like it has been a really long time since you've seen her; maybe longer than me, seeing my brother that is."

"We both have been very busy but we've decided to take the time to reunite." He explained a bit more, "We've shared a tragic loss in our family and sort of decided to honor this particular person by coming together."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." She stated as she closed her sketch pad, "Well, at least some good has come from it. I'm not sure if my reunion will be as pleasant."

"Whenever family comes together; there is always something pleasant." The man attempted to ease Jen's worry, "You'll see one another and leap into a loving embrace as if time hadn't passed."

Jen giggled a bit, "I wish I could be as certain as you."

The man decided their little conversation needed an introduction of two strangers. He offered his hand to Jen, "Nathan,"

Jen smiled and shook Nathan's hand, "Jennifer and it's nice to meet you, Nathan."

"Everyone calls me Nate." Nate stated releasing Jen's hand.

"Well, Nate," Jen replied, "Most everyone calls me Jen."

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Jen." He smiled then noticed his ride pull up; a black limousine, "Well, it seems our little conversation has been cut short." He stood up but removed a business card from his pocket then handed it to Jen.

"What's this?" Jen asked as she looked down at black business card with red letterings.

"My contact number in case you would like to continue our conversation while you are visiting with your brother." He explained.

"Okay," Jen smiled up at Nate, "We'll see." She watched Nate walk to the limo as the quite large driver opened the door for him. Once the limo drove off she again occupied herself with another cigarette and continued her drawing.

From the towering rooftop of the five story apartment building came the loud sounds of massive wings flapping and high pitched squeals. Through the air the mighty winged beast moved in high speed following the white Mustang traveling toward the direction of the college campus. It halted keeping its wings moving as it floated high above the stopped Mustang. Downward it flew aimed for the roof of the Mustang.

Inside the Mustang Charley was preparing to end his evening with Alex who sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat. It seemed all his evenings with Alex ended awkwardly; he was never sure how she would respond if given a goodnight kiss or anything intimate. He's already been slapped and shoved but they managed to keep on going with their strange relationship; if relationship is the proper word to describe what was between them. He turned his head and smiled at her as she smiled back. "Well, I guess this is goodnight." He hummed; afraid to dare another kiss like they shared in the elevator, "Are you sure you can't go with me to pick up Jen?"

"I have to get up at seven in the morning, Charley." Alex agreed; she too was feeling awkward. She really liked Charley but didn't want to compromise her future career as a psychologist.

"Who actually wakes up at seven in the morning anymore?" Charley frowned knowing his first class wasn't until noon. He sat quietly for a moment trying to figure out what to do next. He made his decision, "Ah, hell with it." He quickly leaned over and surprised Alex with a super goodnight kiss.

As they kissed; Charley felt something strange which nudged him to heighten the passion of the kiss he was giving Alex. He ignored her mumbling his name within the passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her as he became consumed with the desire to provoke more passion between him and Alex. Perhaps his new aggressiveness had something to do with the striking vixen lying on her side atop the roof of the Mustang.

The woman from the apartment; the sultry and exotic looking woman continued to lay atop of the roof with a cunning grin on her face. Her dark burgundy painted fingertips moved slowly against the metal roof in a circular motion. Her eyes stared down as if seeing through roof and watched Charley's newfound aggression towards the intimidated Alex. She closed her light brown eyes focusing on the energy flowing from Charley. She sensed every part of his young mind and body which desired his hormones to be satisfied. Her lips puckered as they continued to grin; each circle her fingertips created added further to Charley's sexual aggression towards Alex. Almost like a puppet master tugging on young Charley's vulnerable strings; she started controlling his growing urges.

Charley seemed numb as Alex pushed back against him. His mind swirled with desire wanting to touch and kiss Alex. His eyes partially opened and saw a face that wasn't Alex's; the vixen from the apartment stared back at him. Suddenly he was shoved but also he was startled by what he thought he saw. He blinked his eyes and saw Alex's angered face. He had no idea what took over him. Seeing Alex's pissed expression definitely gave him the harsh truth that he went too far this time.

"Goodnight, Charley!" Alex snapped and angrily stormed out of the car. She ignored Charley's call and stomped around the Mustang then onto the walkway leading to the section of girl dorms she occupied. Again, Charley managed to get her in an uproar over his persistent need to bring their somewhat relationship to a whole other level; a level she wasn't ready to pursue. She glanced back to see Charley pull away; her lips pursed together and she continued along the lengthy and curvy walkway.

As Alex moved along the dark walkway; behind her she had no idea she was being followed. Something speedy and sly darted from bush to bush keeping a close watch while following her. The sound of panting was subtle as a gray wolf move cautiously and sneakily behind her. Across the walkway it would scamper then back across into another bush. She neared a more lit area near the entrance to her building and the stalking canine quickly moved keeping close to the lining bushes. She paused and used her security card to open the dorm building's door. She proceeded into the dorm and the hairy beast darted forward but the doors came shut and the wolf slammed into the glass as if blind. She skidded to a halt hearing the loud thud then turned around. She stepped up to the doors and looked out to see nothing but as she turned around, in the bushes near the doors was the sound of loud panting then a spark of glowing red orbs flashed.

From the doors a young female student stepped carrying a hefty stack of text books. She left the dorm where she had been studying and moved along another walkway leading back toward the dorms she stayed. The campus was quiet; more so than most evenings. The young woman strolled along continuing to follow the walkway which moved within a darker portion of the campus. She stepped between two buildings taking a shortcut to her dorm. Halfway down the shortcut she was startled as two fellow students stepped out of one of the many doors; she dropped all five text books. She huffed in frustration as they continued on their way without stopping to help her pick up the mess they caused her to make. Reluctantly she knelt down to gather the scattered books and loose papers that had been stored in the books.

The sound of wheels caused the young woman to lift her head to look down the lengthy shortcut stretched between the buildings. Her eyes squinted trying to see the source of the sound but shook it off and continued putting the papers back into the right text books. The wheel sound again came followed by a lengthy scraping. Again she lifted her head and squinted to see something moving along the shadows within the centered building gap. Quickly she started gathering her papers shoving them into any book and kept looking up seeing the movement come closer and heard the spinning wheels of a skateboard continue. She froze upon another look up; moving quickly towards her was a long haired man riding atop a black skateboard. She slowly stood up trying to balance her books with her eyes wide and staring at the man. The man came into a clearer view; his arms stretched outward as he crouched on his skateboard with his lips snarling fangs.

The young woman spun around dropping her book to the ground but before she could run the fanged skateboarder leapt off his skateboard grabbing her from behind. She screamed as he jerked her backwards then felt the painful bite rip into the side of her neck. Her scream faded as blood spurted from where the fangs were injected; the blood splattered across her scattered text books. Slowly her body went limps in the arms of the vampire skateboarder then she was lifted into his arms and he again jumped atop his skateboard with amazing balance and left the scene of the attack.

Charley pulled up to the passenger loading and unloading space at the airport; firstly he didn't even recognize Jen as she stood up and approaching he refurbished Mustang. He turned his head as she leaned down to the passenger window. His mouth gaped; shocked by the surprise of his sister's new image. "Jen," He mumbled in disbelief.

"Hey, little bro," Jen greeted as she opened the Mustang door then shoved her suitcases into the backseat. She got inside and slammed the door. She turned her head as her brother stared at her in shock. "The Mustang looks good." She commented on how well he managed to finally repair and finished the Mustang which was brutally attacked by a vampire two years ago.

"Um," Charley mumbled again, "Thanks and you look…um…well." He turned his head and shifted the Mustang into gear.

"So, how you been?" Jen asked trying to ignore her brother's surprise towards her obvious transformation.

"Good," Charley replied, "And you?"

"I guess I'm alright." She replied; there wasn't any certainty how to speak to her brother anymore and wasn't sure how their visit would go, "How's Mom?"

"She's doing great," He replied still in disbelief to how much Jen had changed, "She can't wait to see you. She has your room ready."

"Oh," She mumbled not sure if he was going to like what she was about to explain, "I'm not going to the house." She wanted to stay as far away as possible from the old Victorian where her nightmares began.

"What?" He glanced at her in disbelief, "You have to see Mom. She's been worried about you. You barely call or let her know how you're doing."

"I'll see Mom; eventually." She commented trying to avoid a confrontation, "I figured I'd stay at the hotel not far from your campus."

"Jen," He huffed; not ready for a whole discussion about what happened and the truth behind it all, "You and I are going to have to sit down and have a little talk." Jen giggled in response to his statement which made him glance at her again in disbelief.

"Which one of us is older, Chuck?" She asked using the nickname she always called him, "I'm a big girl, Chuck, and I know what's best for me. I came back because I hadn't seen you or Mom for a long time." She looked at him hoping he'd understand what she was saying.

"Yeah, whose fault is that?" He asked sarcastically, "You left home. You dropped out of high school. You ran to California because you couldn't handle the truth. Now you sound as if you're doing us a favor by coming home; if you're going to act like this then your trip back has been in vain."

Jen crossed her arms, "Pull over."

"What?" Charley looked over at her.

"I'm not fighting." She refused to look at him, "Just pull the car over."

Charley pulled the Mustang onto the curb in the middle of town. Before he could make another comment Jen got out of the car and began gathering her suitcases. "Damn it, Jen," He grumbled as he got out of the Mustang and looked over the roof at her, "You're gonna run again, huh?"

"No," Jen replied as she set her luggage on the curb, "I'm going to go to the hotel and get some sleep."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, still unable to figure out the new person his sister had become, "Just let me take you to Mom's."

"Chuck, I said no," She dug into one of her bags for change as Charlie stepped around the Mustang, "I'm really tired, Chuck, and I don't have the energy to explain myself to you or Mom. I came here to see my little brother and Mother, not get my ass chewed out or ridiculed." She stood up and looked at her brother's frown.

"I'll take you to the hotel, okay?" He offered not wanting to leave her on the street alone.

"I really don't want to give you anymore trouble." She stated while pulling the black business card from her pocket.

"Honestly, it's no trouble," Charley wanted to end the bickering, "I'll take you, okay?"

Jen stared down at the contact information given to her by the new friend she made at the airport. She lifted her head to look at Charley. She wished what Nate said would happen had. Her reunion quickly turned into a big argument before they even got five miles from the airport; she didn't have the energy to deal with what Charley thought of her. So far the things he said were true; she did run away when she was unable to take charge and deal with what happened like he had. "Chuck," She started, "Just get in the car and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Jen, don't do this." Charley begged; perhaps he was too harsh, "I'm sorry about saying what I did. I was too hard on you. I'm really sorry."

Jen smiled a little hearing the sincerity in his voice. "I know you are." She stepped up to him and patted him on the cheek, "I'm sorry too. It's been a long day and maybe a nice evening walk will clear my head. I'll be fine."

"I can't just leave…" He started to say but her quickly hugging him interrupted.

"I love you, Chuck." She sighed while hugging her little brother and fought back the tears, "You're an awesome brother and I'm proud of you." She hadn't said such things to him since the evening their lives were turned up side down.

Charley was taken by surprise by what she just said. He hugged her back sensing she was more troubled than before. "I'll do it if you promise you'll call tomorrow so we can meet up, okay?" He suggested; not really wanting to let her be alone.

Jen stepped back, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek, "I promise."

"Okay," Charley reluctantly agreed, "Be careful, okay?"

"I'm a big girl; I've survived California." She joked, attempted to lighten the mood, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Charley nodded then reluctantly returned to his Mustang and left his sister standing on the curb in the middle of town.

Jen watched the Mustang disappear. She always managed to avoid confrontations; especially when she knew it would lead to Charley trying to convince that past events weren't as they seemed. She grabbed her luggage and started toting them down the sidewalk. Not much had changed; everything was the same as she had left it. What had changed was her; her desperation to remain alone with her dark memories seemed to drive her to push away everyone. She was used to walking alone. She was alone in a huge world being haunted by disturbing memories that were darker than any nightmare imaginable; the memories were real even if her brother no longer believed.

She reached another familiar part of town which was quiet and lit by street lights. She found a single payphone at a closed convenient store and decided to call the stranger from the airport. There was something about Nate that gave her a sense of common ground though she only spoke to the man for only a few minutes. She would rather take a chance with a stranger than sitting in a car bickering with her brother. She dialed the number and put in the requested change.

On the campus grounds the black limousine from the airport was parked. Inside the skateboarder enjoyed the tasty flavor of the young college student as his female master sat watching. Beside her was Nate who had just finished suckling from the young woman's wrist and in front of him on the floorboard was the wildly eccentric Evil Ed Thompson who was buck-naked after running around campus in gray wolf form. Evil stared at the female victim; he was starving and wanting a healthy taste. "Um," Evil mumbled, "Is there anyway I can get some of that?" He looked to the vampire vixen.

Nate looked at his sister. "What do you say, Regine," He spoke to her, "Can the little bugger have a little taste?"

Regine smiled at Evil then nodded which sent the hungry young vampire into a feeding frenzy on what blood was left inside the victim.

Nate perked up hearing the Type O Negative ring tone sing from his cell phone. He smirked; wondering who it was calling him so late. He pulled the cell from his pocket, saw an unfamiliar number then flipped it open and put it up to his ear. "Yes?" He asked then smiled hearing a pleasant surprise; his eyes looked over at his sister then winked from behind his sunglasses.

Jen stood in the phone booth. "Hi, it's the stranger from the airport." She greeted Nate.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise." Nate replied with a grin, "I hadn't expected you to call so soon."

"Um," Jen mumbled looking around the vacant lot of the convenient store, "I'm sorta in need of a favor."

"Please, do ask," He urged Jen.

"I'm sorta in need of a ride." She hinted.

"Ah, did your brother not show up?" He asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Well, he did but our reunion wasn't as pleasant as expected." She explained, "I'm at Bob's Convenient Store. I don't want to impose…"

"Oh, nonsense," He interrupted her, "I'll gladly give you a lift. You stay put and I'll be there shortly."

"Really?" She smiled; pleased that he was willing to help, "I really appreciate it."

"Of course," He again winked at his sister, "Don't worry, I'll come to the rescue."

"Thank you, Nate." She slightly blushed, "Well, I guess I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes, you will. See you soon." He ended the call and smiled at his sister, "Well, it looks as if we both will be busy this evening, dear sister. That was Ms. Jennifer Brewster who needs the assistance of yours truly. Would you mind if I borrow Bossely and the limo for a short time?"

"But of course," Regine replied then looked to the open divider, "Bossely, sweetheart, I need you to take my brother where he needs to go."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bossely replied.

Regine looked to Evil, "You're going to pay a visit to Charley's girlfriend while I pay a visit to Charley, understood?" She watched Evil wipe off his mouth then nod. She turned to her long time assistant Beau, "Darling, I need you to take care of this mess while we tend to other important things." Beau nodded in agreement to her order. She sat for moment waiting for Bossely to open the limo door; the door opened and she stepped out as Evil darted from the limo to do as he was ordered then Beau stepped out and pulled out the young woman's body.

Before the door shut, Regine bent down and looked inside at her younger brother. "I'll be waiting at the apartment to hear everything that happens." She explained to Nate, "But don't play too hastily. We're taking our time, remember."

"Not to worry," Nate replied as he leaned forward smiling at his sister, "You know me; the slower the better."

"I haven't forgotten." Regine smiled then leaned into the limousine kissing her brother's cheek, "See you later." She left the limo taking flight and aimed her winged self towards the boys' dormitory where Charley lived.

_(Author)_

_So, hope you enjoyed the latest addition to the Dandridge Clan, Nate. Glad I put Evil Ed in here instead of the other dude Louis? I am. Ain't Fright Night without Evil Ed, damn it!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	2. Chapter 2 So It Begins

A Remake: Fright Night 2

Chapter 2

So It Begins

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Evil leapt out from behind a row of bushes buck-naked. He crouched down trying to hide his more precious private parts then looked up the height of the four story college dormitory where Alex was living. He grinned then leapt upward latching onto the brick wall. Slowly he started scaling the wall until reaching the first lit window where he cautiously peeked over the windowsill. His eyes could be seen smiling as he watched a hot blond step out of the bathroom barely covered by a towel. He moved to the side as the young partially nude woman stepped to the window and pulled down the blind. He grimaced not given a closer look at the woman's awesome looking tits. He continued up the wall quietly and cautious moving passed other windows until reaching the very top lit window where Alex lived.

Again Evil peeked over the windowsill waiting for a possible view of Charley's new girlfriend's hot body. Unfortunately Alex stepped out of her bathroom wearing a simple pair of pajamas that didn't really show anything. He rolled his eyes then darted below the sill his fingers clung to the moment Alex walked up to the open window. He hung there hoping he wouldn't be caught and still uncertain what he was supposed to do. Before he could make up his mind the window came down and pinched his fingertips. "Damn!" He groaned as his wall scaling ability was quickly interrupted, "Ouch!" He let go of the sill and fell four stories down into the bushes below. He landed with a loud crackling thud.

As Evil struggled to climb out of the bushes Beau stepped up to them, took a glance upward then looked at Evil shaking his head. "What in the hell was that?" He continued his shaking his head at Evil's failed attempt to get to Charley's girlfriend, "How hard is it to climb up there and bite her on the neck? Amateur."

Evil grimaced at Beau who had been a vampire a lot longer than him, "Dude, kiss my thorny ass!"

Charley had just dozed off in his mediocre twin sized bed when a knock sounded on his door. He jumped up; perhaps it was Alex. He threw on his tattered old robe that once belonged to his father and stepped up to the door while wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Alex," He mumbled hearing his name called through the door then unlocked his door. He swung his door open to come face to face with the woman from the apartment building. His eyes went wide then he slammed the door in the woman's face, spun around, and leaned back against the door. He took a few deep breaths. "Okay, there are no such things as vampires. Two; that was very rude. Three; she's incredibly beautiful. And, there are no such things as vampires." He repeated the therapeutic lines Dr. Franks had encouraged him to use. He finally turned back around, swung open the door but found the woman gone. He peeked out into the hallway to see the sexy woman strolling away; he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Regine spun around on her six inch heels and looked down the hallway at Charlie. "You're not Charley." She spoke with a sultry tone.

"Yes I am," Charley responded quickly, "I'm Charley Brewster."

"But you're not Charlie Cassidy." She stated, "Sorry if I woke you." She turned around.

Charley sighed then attempted turning back into his room until he heard his name again called. He stepped back and looked down the hallway at the beautiful woman.

"Charley," Regine said his name again, "Do you have a light?" She showed him a cigarette.

"Um, sure," Charlie mumbled. He darted into his room while hearing her heels clicking as she returned to his dorm room. Quickly he raced around the room trying to hide evidence of his sloppy nature; tossing books in the bathtub and hiding dirty clothes in his already messy closet. He spun around hearing the women step into his room. He smiled nervously; haven't been around any woman who displayed the confidence she did. His eyes followed her as she moved about his still messy room then she turned around holding the cigarette between her fingers.

"Mind if I smoke?" She asked giving Charley a reminder to why she was in his apartment.

"Oh, yeah," Charley quickly fumbled to find a book of matches then stepped up to the woman while igniting the match. He sort of stared as he lit her cigarette.

"Thanks," She stated as she seemed to move toward the door but spun around, "You know I'd kill for a cup of coffee."

"Sure," He rushed to find his instant coffee, "I hope you don't mind instant. It's too crowded in here for a coffee pot."

Regine watched Charley fumble preparing the coffee. "You remind me of someone." She commented while watching him.

"Huh, really," He responded setting the tea kettle on the single burner, "Who's that, Charley Cassidy?"

"No, he's my cousin." She explained, "You remind me of someone else. He had nice lips like yours but he knew how to use them." She watched Charley turn his head and look at her. She took a couple steps forward staring into Charley's eyes.

"Huh," Charley mumbled becoming seduced by her deep stare.

"Tell me something, Charley," She set her cigarette down then stepped closer to Charley, "Do you know how to use your lips?" She tilted her head waiting for an answer while he was obviously caught up in her penetrating eyes.

"Um," He mumbled; his response unable to come to mind as he stepped forward being drawn towards her by the force of her beauty and seductive large eyes. The youthful hormones were quickly awakened and he practically leapt forward crushing his lips against hers. He held her against him while rubbing his hands over the back of her soft fur coat. Her soft and full lips felt remarkable against his. He felt as if all his dreams were coming true; a beautiful seductress wanting to satisfy all his devious desires.

Regine leaned her head back as Charley kissed his way to the side of her neck while mauling the back of her expensive fur coat. She found his kissing and caresses clumsy; her eyes rolled in response to his inexperienced advances. Her eyes shifted and looked to the Band-Aid covered cut. Feeling he was more occupied by feeling her up; she slid her hand up his shoulder then used her burgundy painted fingertips to peal away the Band-Aid. His razor cut was exposed and still looked fresh but slightly scabbing. Her eyes closed as her lips parted to expose her lengthy fangs. Slowly and carefully she brought the tip of her right fang to the razor cut then pressed down gently breaking the scab. The tip of her fang moved along the length of the cut reopening the day old wound. Her head tilted back slightly as she pressed the tip of her tongue against her fangs bloody and sharp tip. She hummed loudly which drew Charley's attention from ravishing her body.

Charley turned his head and looked to see something he had been taught to be unreal. Her large eyes opened to reveal their discoloration into bright yellow rimmed with orange. Her lips parted widely displaying her fangs then a loud lusting groan hissed. He screamed at the sight of another vampire; vampires weren't supposed to be real. Suddenly he bolted upward; waking from a surreal nightmare. He looked around feeling sweaty and horrified. Then a knock sounded on his door; the nightmare had emerged into reality. He rushed onto his feet and dug out his only remaining vampire protection; a rosary. He gripped the rosary tight then swung the door open aiming the cross at Alex's face. Quickly he jerked his hand back.

"Charley, I need to speak to you." Alex stated then looked at Charley's pale and sweaty face, "You look horrible, what's wrong?"

Charley shook his head and tossed the rosary onto his desk, "Nothing, I had a nightmare."

Alex quickly forgave Charley's recent bout of hormonal stupidity knowing he looked horribly ill.

Jen sat atop one of her suitcases while listening to her I-Pod music. Her head bobbed to the beat of the music which too had changed since past events; the music coincided with her new look and personality. She wasn't really sure what possessed to ask the assistance of Nate; he was a total stranger which may make her feel more at ease knowing he knew nothing about her past. In the past couple years she attempted to confide in people she thought were friends but the moment she confessed her vampire experience they only responded with laughter and that basically ended the friendship. Perhaps her struggle with relationships was partly blamed by how Charley had completely turned around against the experience they shared. She didn't understand how someone could deny something so horrifying.

Her black painted eyes scanned down the street and noticed the black limousine turn the corner with one of its headlights going dim then brighten over and over. She removed the earphones and tucked the I-Pod back into her carryon bag then stood up grabbing her luggage. The limo pulled in front of her and she stood not sure what to do until the large and muscular driver stepped out then walked to the passenger door. She flashed a smile as the driver as he stepped up to her and took the luggage from her hands then walked to the trunk putting her luggage inside. The door popped open and she tilted her head peeking inside to see Nate's smiling face. She smiled back at him. "Come on," Nate beckoned her and she stepped up to the limo then slipped inside. The driver shut the door.

"I hadn't expected I would see you so soon." Nate commented as Bossely got back behind the wheel and waited instructions where to go next, "Where to?"

"Sunny Days Inn on College Drive." Jen replied calling to the driver who simply nodded. She sat back slightly uncomfortable then smiled over at Nate who still wore his black vintage sunglasses, "I really appreciate the lift."

"As I said," Nate smiled back at her, "It's my pleasure to be of any assistance."

"Thanks," She sort of shied a bit tucking her hands between her knees.

"So, things didn't quite work out with your brother?" He asked, curious about the events that forced her to call on him, the stranger.

"I guess I hoped you were right about our reunion but I kinda expected we would get into an argument." She explained; it felt nice being able to talk about her problems even if Nate was a stranger, "So, how did things work out with you and your sister?" She predicted his reunion was more pleasant than hers.

"It went well," He replied watching how she fiddled with the hem of her dark gray sun dress, "I'm sorry things didn't go as well for you. Maybe tomorrow things will be more pleasant."

"I hope so," She commented as her eyes stared down at her hands as her fingertips rubbed nervously against the charcoal gray fabric of her dress, "He's doing a lot better than me and I think that makes me uncomfortable. He seems happy."

"And you aren't?" He asked sensing her troubled emotions. She simply shook her head in response. "Why are you unhappy while he's the opposite?"

"He's moved on and I seem to be stuck in this huge rut." She explained as her emotions started bubbling toward the surface, "He's in college, has a girlfriend, and seemed to have forgotten something that I can't."

"If you don't mind," He wanted to hear the story though he already knew everything, "What did he forget that you're unable to?"

Jen's eyes became glossy as her mind fumbled with all the memories. There were things about those memories that scared her more than the reality they had confronted a vampire. She unfortunately remembered those moments when she was like the creature Charley and Peter killed. She remembered the powerful lust to kill Charley and everyone else who was trying to destroy Dandridge. She never told Charley about those haunting memories; never told anyone. Every night when she falls asleep those vibrant memories returned to haunt her. From the very moment she became caught within Dandridge's powerful hypnotic web to the moment Dandridge had vanished within the force of sunlight; she continues to remember each detail.

"Jen," Nate spoke up noticing Jen's long silence and the manner she seemed to drift off inside her thoughts, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to pry."

Jen finally blinked then looked over at Nate, "I'm sorry…I guess I'm tired." She bent down and dug out her cigarettes. Before popped the cigarette into her mouth she looked over at Nate, "Do you mind if I have a cigarette?"

"Be my guest." Nate nodded then fetched a cigarette from his inside pocket and lit his as she lit hers.

Jen took a long drag; always trying to ease her nerves with the use of her nicotine addiction. She exhaled and hummed relief. "I'm sorry I spaced out there for a second." She apologized followed by another drag, "I can't count how many times I've tried talking to someone and have it come back to smack in the face. I've practically gave up talking to anyone; especially Charley. Talking to him is like talking to someone who has amnesia; he acts as if nothing happened but I can't."

"What happened?" Nate asked again, "I promise not to judge. You obviously need to get something off your mind. I willingly give myself for you to use." He smiled softly.

She cracked open the window and flicked her ash. "Do you think it's possible that vampires are real?" She asked as her eyes and head remained turned facing the tinted window, "I do; in fact I know they do."

Nate tried to maintain his smirk; he definitely knew vampires existed for he himself was one. "Anything is possible." He commented flicking his ash in the ashtray built in the door, "I barely think with logic because I find it useless. If you say you know for certain vampires exist than I believe you."

Jen turned head and looked to see Nate's sincere expression. "Really?" She was surprised how well he had taken her confession, "You really believe me? No one's ever believed me before; you're the first person I've met that didn't crack up laughing in my face and call me crazy."

"I've come to believe that there are things out there that are unexplainable." Nate explained; more so about the truth of his own existence, "Many choose to block out the possibility that certain things do exist. Yet, imagine if everyone believed like you; the unexplainable would have no chance of survival. Maybe the things that goes bump in the night fear people like you more than the nonbelievers. Believers are more dangerous because of the fact they do believe; it is the believers that have made the myths and legends be told but the nonbelievers help them stay myths and legends. Without the written words of Bram Stoker; vampires would never have been known."

Jen smiled, "I never really thought about it like that."

"Don't think yourself crazy; think of yourself as a believer." He smiled back at her, "If your brother has chosen to become one of the many nonbelievers then it's his choice. Perhaps it is you he needs instead of you needing him. If he was a believer once, he can be again."

"Maybe," She responded and took another drag, "I haven't had a conversation like this since I can't remember."

"Well, I'm privileged to have this conversation with you." He complimented, "You make friends in the strangest of places and circumstances."

"Yeah, I agree," She smiled a bit wider, "Thank you so much for kinda understanding me. I've come to feel like I can tell you anything. Is that weird?"

Nate shook his head, "Not at all. You've obviously needed an understanding ear to listen to the things weighing you down. Perhaps you'll sleep good tonight having told me what you had."

"I think I will," Jen couldn't stop smiling, "You have no idea how hard it's been trying to get a full nights sleep having all this crammed in my head. I have to take prescription sleeping pills just get enough sleep to function properly."

"Perhaps if you share more then you won't need those." Nate attempted to nudge Jen to tell more of her vampire experience, "That is if you want."

The limousine pulled into the Sunny Days Inn and came to a stop.

Jen looked out the window at the bright neon sign naming the hotel establishment. "I…um…" She mumbled, "I shouldn't really keep you anymore. You've done a lot for me already." She turned her head and saw his soft expression. No one has ever looked at her with such patience and contentment.

"You're not keeping me from anything." Nate explained seeing her desperation for a confidant and friend expressed throughout her face and eyes, "If you would like to carry on further this extremely invigorating conversation it would be my pleasure to do so."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked; the last couple years made her suspicious and not so trusting in others, "We just met and you're being really nice and sweet. Why?"

"Sweet?" Nate was surprised to hear such a compliment, "Now, I have never heard anyone refer to me as being sweet. That's very sweet of you to give me such a compliment. As for being nice; you haven't given me a reason to be otherwise. I'll confess I have a weakness for damsels in distress; not that you're totally in distress but you've struck my weakness anyways." He watched her begin to blush; perhaps he now understood his dearly departed brother's infatuation with her.

Jen giggled with a little embarrassment, "So, you're supposed to be my knight in shining black sunglasses?"

"Perhaps I am," Nate smiled and huffed a small laugh in response to her joke.

"Can I ask you another favor; I promise it's the last one." She questioned while staring at him.

"I'll do my best." He replied not sure what she was about to ask of him.

"Will you take off your glasses so I can see your eyes?" She explained; there was something about a person's eyes which tell a whole lot about who they are, "I have a weakness too; eyes."

Nate sat for a moment not sure if he could oblige her favor. He wore his sunglasses for a good reason and rarely took them off unless he was snug asleep in his coffin. He snuffed out his cigarette then returned his attention to her hopeful expression. "You can do the honors if you promise you will do as I have done for you." He explained, "You have confessed something most would reject but I didn't. Upon removing my glasses you must give me the same respect and understanding." He watched her eyes frown; not understanding his meaning.

"I promise," She stated then made an imaginary X over her heart, "I cross my heart and hope to die." She watched him nod in signal that she may proceed if she dared. She scooted to the center of the leather seat and carefully reached her hands to the stem of his sunglasses. She took a deep breath then slowly pulled back the sunglasses. His eyes were closed but she noticed a scar crossing over his left eye; he was obviously self-conscious. She lowered the sunglasses against her lap and watched him finally open his eyes. His right eye was large and dark brown; almost oddly familiar but the left had obviously been damaged. She smiled softly not feeling offended by his left eye's appearance; the eye was practically a whitish blue centered with a pinpoint pupil and evidence of retinal scarring.

He stared at her face with his left eye completely blind. He was surprised by the smile across her lips. She had done as she promised. "Thank you," He commented on her behavior and reaction towards the discovery of his damaged eye.

"There's no need to thank me." Jen responded setting his sunglasses on his lap which was near hers, "I see nothing wrong."

"And there is nothing wrong with you." He smiled; perhaps there was something more personal developing passed the vendetta he and Regine derived against Charley and Peter which would obviously affect Jen. Her deep burgundy painted lips smiled sweetly at him almost in an infectious manner. She then surprised him as her hand lifted and eyes looked directly at his blinded eye which began to make him feel uncomfortable. His head bent back slightly as he felt her fingertip brushed against the brow above the blinded eye then he felt her brush across the scar centered on his eyelid. His eyes fluttered in reaction; surprised by her sensitivity toward his small disfigurement. His eyes snapped open; he felt himself being distracted from the mission at hand. He gently grabbed her hand and returned the sunglasses hiding his fault. "You must be exhausted after such a long and stressful day." He interrupted her sweet mannerisms.

"Oh, yeah," Jen again shied away as she scooted back toward the door and it came open with Bossely's assistance. She stepped out of the limousine and kindly thanked Bossely who immediately closed the door then went to the trunk to retrieve her luggage. She looked at the hotel she was going to stay feeling a bit foolish by her actions inside the limousine. She heard the limo door close at the same time as the trunk.

Nate stepped up to Bossely and grabbed the luggage. "Be a good man and find yourself some of your crawling friends to nibble on while I escort Miss Jen to her room." He whispered while poking fun at Bossely's inhuman taste for creepy crawly bugs. He smirked at Bossely's frown then walked to Jen's side. "May I assist you to your room?" He asked in a gentlemanly manner.

Jen smiled as she shyly lowered her head, "If you want. I have to get the key first."

"Not a problem." Nate noticed how she reverted back to being shy after he subtly rejected her sweet advances. He followed her toward the hotel office then waited outside until she returned with her room's keycard.

"I'm on the second floor," Jen explained testing to see if he would change his mind.

"Lead the way, my lady." Nate bowed his head and allowed her to step forward as he pulled her luggage.

Jen wasn't sure about Nate's odd ways; perhaps they were similar in more than one way. He seemed calm and collected one moment and the next he sort of shied away just like her. Returning to her hometown didn't include making friends; her expectations were little but surprisingly she made a new friend the same night she arrived. She led Nate up the metal stairs, onto the second level's outdoor walkway then to her room's door. Before sliding the keycard; she turned and gave Nate a smile. "Thanks for the ride and carrying my luggage; I really appreciate it." She thanked him for his assistance, "Um, this might be a tad forward but my brother will be in some classes tomorrow and I was wondering if you might want to meet up."

Nate thought for a moment for the perfect excuse to cover the fact he was a vampire and slept during the daylight hours. "Actually, I'll be rather busy with my sister." He explained with a white lie.

"Oh, I understand," Jen slid the keycard through its little slot then popped the door open.

"But," Nate stopped her before she dragged her luggage into the room. She turned and looked at him. "We're having a little party tomorrow night in honor of a very important family member…."

"I'd like to," Jen interrupted knowing he was giving her an invitation.

"Oh, well, excellent," Nate chuckled, "Would you like for me to send the limo to pick you up?"

"Where's the party going to be?" Jen asked; practically knowing every party place in town from two years ago.

"My sister is renting the entire top floor of this apartment building." Nate thought for a moment trying to think of the name, "I know she's the upstairs neighbor to an actor. What is his name, damn I can't really…" He was interrupted.

"It wouldn't be Peter Vincent, would it?" Jen guessed.

"Well, yes I believe that's it." Nate shook his head; his memory seemed a tad faulty.

"I know Peter and I know the apartment building." Jen explained, "Peter's sort of a friend of the family."

"Would you like a lift then?" He asked again.

"No, I'll be at the college campus which is a few blocks or so from the building." She explained, "I love walking when I'm in the mood for it. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yes, looking forward to it." Nate smiled, "You get some rest because I have a feeling you'll surely be up all night at this party. My sister is a real vixen when it comes to parties."

Jen giggled, "If she's anything like you; I don't doubt it." She tugged her luggage through the door but Nate oddly stood there for a moment with an uncertain expression. "Goodnight," She spoke up which snapped him from a weird daze.

"Of course," He laughed nervously having been caught in his thoughts, "Sleep well, darling, and it's been a pleasure." He turned around to leave.

"Wait," Jen spoke up, "Would you like to come in?"

Nate grinned as he turned to the side, "Maybe later, you need your sleep. Goodnight." He turned back around but she again asked him to wait which made him grin again; perhaps he knew what was about to happen. He again turned and, as he predicted, Jen took a step forward and kissed his lips then darted into her room before he could make a comment or reaction. The door shut and he smiled wide then turned around moving back down towards the limo. He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and skipped down the metal stairs. Regine and Jerry had always been known as the charmers in the family but he had just proven he had his own charming ability. For centuries the vampire trait of capturing victims with their immortal stares hadn't been his since the evening he lost sight in one eye. Though he lacked the hypnotic stare; his personal charms seemed to have worked splendidly on young Jen.

He stepped up to the limo just Bossely grotesquely popped a helpless moth in his mouth. "You really should watch your diet." He commented as Bossely opened the door then patted Bossely's strong stomach, "You've put on a few pound, Boss." He chuckled in response to another one of Bossely's grimaces then slipped into the limo.

Charley lay beside Alex in his small twin sized bed; his eyes were heavy with sleep. "You know," He mumbled under the pressure of sleep, "I don't think it's wise that you're in the same bed as me." He grinned in response to his suggestion.

"Charlie, I have my clothes on." Alex shook her head.

"We have to talk about that." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"What's that, my clothes?" She asked trying to avoid what she already knew he was suggesting.

"No, about sex." He grinned as he felt sleep take him over.

Alex shook her head; Charley was persistent when it came to the subject of sex. His head fell against her shoulder as her arm was under his head. Her eyes noticed the Band-Aid covered razor cut on the side of his neck; the Band-Aid was soaked with blood. A small trickle of blood rolled down from under the blood soaked Band-Aid then she removed a tissue from her pocket and wiped up the blood before it reached the collar of his robe. She kissed his forehead; she couldn't deny that she cared about the odd guy but her mindset was focused on logic and reason concerning her future. She rested her head against his pressing the tissue against the Band-Aid. "What am I going to do with you, Charley Brewster?" She whispered softly not wanting to wake him.

Though Jen had finally talked about the strange things from her past; her sleep still needed the assistance of the prescription sleeping pills. Her hotel room was dimly lit by the neon sign and street lights glared around the edges of the thick drawn drapes over the only window in the room. The air-conditioned under the window didn't work so she left the window open which made the drapes toss in the slight breeze giving flashes of more light. Below the hem of the drapes a stream of thick mist drifted over the air-conditioner then down to the slightly stained carpet. The mist started to swirl then lifted forming a figure. The mist dropped down to the floor and faded leaving behind Nate.

Nate looked around the dismal hotel room then removed his sunglasses to look down at Jen as she lay sprawled out over the bed under a throw blanket she possibly brought with her. He stepped to the side of the bed and grabbed the pill bottle; she had obviously taken the pills she told him about. He dared turning on the bedside table lamp which didn't stir her awake; the pills having driven her into a deep sleep. He noticed the sketch pad she was drawing in at the airport as it lay beside her on the bed then carefully picked it up. He sat down on the edge bed which made her roll over on to her side and flipped open the sketch pad. His eyes shifted, scanning over the first drawing which was of the old Victorian his brother had died in.

As he continued through the following pages; the sketch pad became a drawn map of events of the evening his brother died. But, what he discovered, upon going to last drawing she was working on was a portrait of him. He turned his head and looked at her sleeping face. He knew now that everything she had become was the result of his brother. The drawing revealed his brother had in deed turned her but his death ultimately cured her of the vampire curse but her mind was haunted persistently by her moments as a vampire and those leading to it. He again turned his eyes to his portrait; it was the first time he had seen his own face besides the portraits that were made before he lost the use of his left eye. That was what he now looked like; perhaps he wasn't as much of a freak he had thought; her artistic visualization lessened his freakish appearance.

He set the sketch pad back onto the bed. His mind was conflicted with Regine's determination to make Charley and Peter pay the price for their brother's death. Jen obviously didn't play part in Jerry's death but she was there during his final moments. There was also confusion towards his reasons for agreeing to take part in a revenge plot; there had been bad blood between him and Jerry for nearly ten centuries but Regine's persistence about their unkempt family values convinced him in agreeing to take part. Regine and Jerry were more alike than him compared to either one. In ways he was like Jen; he lived a solitude life since the confliction occurred between him and Jerry. He didn't have day protectors or other vampires to serve him. He cherished life as a loner in the secretive vampire world while Regine lavished her ego by stepping into the public as a brilliant performance artist and Jerry traveled country to country and city to city taking what he wanted thriving with knack for collecting antiquities. He was the black sheep of a very dark family.

He snapped from his fumbling thoughts and turned his attention to Jen; the misfit in her family as was he. Knowing his promise made to Regine; he carefully rolled Jen onto her back. Jen moaned but didn't waken from under the weight of the sleeping pills; he scooted up along the side of the bed. He moved his hands near her neck; his already black painted fingernails had grown in length. He focused his eyes on her neck though one was unable to see; beneath the surface he knew was the lingering mark his brother had left behind. It had become his burden to tend to Jen while Regine tended to Charley and both made Peter their target. He closed his eyes focusing on Jen's tender neck as his fingers twisted into stiff claws. He gritted his teeth as the dangerous canines sprouted into fanged lengths. His eyes snapped open; the left remained the same but the right was now a familiar red which he shared with his dead brother. His lips snarled exposing the clenched fangs as his red eye stared down at Jen's neck.

His claw-like twisted hands slowly parted in a ritualistic manner which evoked the faded scarring to again leak blood. The moment the blood swarmed to the surface; his hands jerked to the side and he bent down wrapping his mouth over the brand his brother left. He took only a taste; enough to begin a slow process which Charley too would experience. He sat up with his teeth stained red. His tongue slid over his teeth; taking a more lingering taste of Jen's precious blood. His eyes rolled; he could taste everything Jerry had. The young woman's bottled fieriness sizzled against his taste buds; he also tasted the mix flavors of the person she had become, something his brother will never taste. He looked down at her pretty face which looked more innocent lacking the dark eye makeup and lipstick. He quickly stood up vanishing into a mist.


	3. Chapter 3 Party Crashers

A Remake: Fright Night 2

Chapter 3

Party Crashers

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Dawn returned; Charley finally stirred awake. He lifted up a little and pulled back the curtain becoming blinded by the bright sunlight. He struggled to block the sun with the curtain; his eyes were hurting from the brightness. His eyes finally adjusted and noticed Alex had left but lying on his bed was a note which he picked up and read.

I had to leave early for the big test. I will see you later. I really care about you, Charley Brewster, and I think your cut is infected.

Alex

P.S. I'll probably fail!

Charley laughed reading the short note then struggled to pry his sleepy body from bed knowing he too had classes to attend. As he stood up he felt woozy which triggered the memory of the very real nightmare he had about the beautiful woman. His first instinct was to head straight to Dr. Franks to get the wise doctor's opinion about why he had a dream that made the woman a vampire.

He managed to get himself into seeing the doctor. Upon sitting on the leather sofa, he immediately explained his dream to Dr. Franks with every realistic detail. After spilling the details he waited for the doctor's interpretation. "So, why am I dreaming about this strange woman and why is she a vampire?" He asked while looking at Dr. Franks through a pair of dark sunglasses; the sun stinging his eyes.

"Charley, there is a logical explanation for the nightmare you had." Dr. Franks stated.

"Really?" Charley asked, surprised by Dr. Franks statement.

"Yes," Dr. Franks nodded, "Now, it's not uncommon that a day's events are scrambled into a dream that same night. You saw this woman who you agree to be very beautiful after visiting Peter Vincent who believes that vampires exist. Don't forget you also had an argument with your sister who too believes in vampires. Just there negativity pushed your mind back into the thoughts about vampires which transformed the beautiful woman into one in your nightmare. It's that simple."

"Huh," Charley thought for a moment trying to digest the doc's explanation, "I guess that makes sense. But why do I feel like shit, doc. I have to walk around wearing these damned sunglasses."

"Well, simply you had a rough evening and apparently didn't sleep much. Your eyes are tired and a bright day like today causes them to strain. Here," Dr. Franks stood up and dug into his desk drawers, "How about some of these." He looked over at Charley, "Oh, just say no, right? Well, I have one suggestion that would surely help you relax; bowling."

"Bowling?" Charley peeked over his sunglasses at the doc.

"Yes, bowling is quite relaxing and takes your mind off bothersome things." The Doc explained. He waved for Charley to stand up then walked up to the troubled young man and started leading him toward the door, "Go and do a little bowling for a couple hours then I'm certain you'll feel perfectly fine. Afterwards you can face anything you want; obviously you and sister need to sit down and get some things out in the open."

"Yeah, you're right," Charley agreed.

"Of course I am," Doc nodded, "Now, go bowling!" He practically shoved Charley out the office door.

Jen had woken almost feeling as weird as her brother had. She woke up scratching the side of her neck not paying attention that it was the same area she was bitten in the past. She showered, dressed, and reluctantly picked up the room phone to call her brother. The conversation was short but simple; she was to meet him at the bowling lanes in one of the many college handouts. She stepped out of her room into the bright day world after noon and wore a pair of red framed sunglasses. It was her choice to walk to the college campus while under the beaming sun wearing dark colors. She wore something that would be appropriate to attend the party she was invited to after her day of avoiding another argument with Charley.

As she walked along the sidewalk; she ignored the eyes that turned her direction. She looked differently than many of those that were spawned from suburban areas similar to the one she was raised but they never experienced having a vampire for a neighbor. Her mid back length died black hair brushed against the sides of her face as she kept her head down while her earphones played dark music befitting her appearance and new personality. Those that walked passed were dress in bright colors while she wore a spaghetti strapped princess styled sundress colored dark red which was darkened more by the nylon black material outer layer. The hem of her unusual dress brushed against her ankles which were covered by black and red striped calf stockings. The thick soles of her black loafer style shoes thumped against the sidewalk almost in rhythm to the beat of the eccentric music plugged into her ears. She was now an outsider to the world she once blended into.

When reaching the campus she found her way to the college hangout where she found her brother seemingly enjoying a loner game of bowling. She felt even more awkward surrounded so closely by gawking eyes belonging to her brother's peers. After unplugging the earphone she walked up to the bowling lane just as Charley rolled another ball attempting to make a strike. "Hey," She called to Charley; he turned around and she discovered he too was wearing sunglasses, "The sun too bright for you too?"

"Yeah feels like it." Charley commented as he walked up to Jen, "It looks like we both didn't sleep last night." He stood waiting for his ball to return.

"I slept pretty well." Jen commented hearing the ball rolling towards her brother's waiting hand, "Maybe too well." She sat down in front of a scoring table.

"Wanna play?" He asked with a smile digging his fingers into the bowling ball's holes.

Jen laughed, "No, I'll let you have all the fun. I'll sit here and act like I'm watching."

"Suit yourself," Charley spun around and dove right in to toss the ball again.

Jen laughed again as removed her sketch pad from her large black purse and focused on finishing the portrait of Nate while Charley drowned himself in bowling. She lifted her sunglasses propping them atop her head and pulling back the long bangs from her face. She glanced up as Charley cheered himself for making a perfect strike; she shook her head with a giggle and tended to the portrait. Her pencil worked almost feverishly creating the details of Nate's unique face which she was growing fond of thinking he was rather handsome in his unusual appearance. She smiled, continuing to move her pencil and started scratching her neck with her black painted fingernails.

It seemed forever that Charley continued with his bowling relaxation and Jen worked hard trying to finish Nate's portrait with her earphones again plugged into her ears. Charley was spotted by Alex who was making a pass through the hangout. Alex literally skidded to a halt spotting Charley enjoying himself bowling. Her eyes frowned as she stepped back then walked to the lane Charley was bowling at. She glanced to her right noticing the Gothic looking girl seated at his scoring table then looked forward as Charley did a victory dance having scored another perfect strike.

"Charley," Alex called out his name making him spin around, "Are you actually bowling?"

Charley smiled; happy to see Alex. He trotted up to her, "I sure am!"

"Bowling is one thing but bowling alone is another." Alex commented, "Are you seriously bowling alone?" She shifted her eyes to the black hair dyed young woman.

"Oh," Charley stepped up to Jen and tapped her shoulder, "Alex, this is my sister Jennifer."

Alex sighed, "Oh, hi." She stepped up to Jen who just pulled the earphones out of her ears then offered hand. She waited for a moment then Jen shook her hand briefly. "It's nice finally meeting you; I've heard so much about you." She smiled sweetly but Jen didn't share the same expression.

"I'm sure he has." Jen responded then looked up at her brother imagining what he possible told his girlfriend. She again looked up at Alex, "He's told me about you too."

"Oh, hope it was all good." Alex sang then faced Charley, "I have a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" Charley asked noticing Jen's reluctance to be sociable with his girlfriend.

Alex pulled out a set of ticket, "Front row center seats to Muller Symphony."

Charley's eyes went wide; he was far from the symphony type then he decided to use his sister's visit to get him out. "Ah, Alex, you shouldn't have." He smiled, "But Jen and I were supposed to do something tonight."

"Oh, really," Alex frowned disappointingly.

Jen quickly stood up with a big smile, "Hey, Chuck, don't let me stop you from spending quality time with your lovely girlfriend. She obviously went through the trouble of getting such awesome seats and I would feel awful that you couldn't go because of me." She patted Charley on the back.

"Huh," Charley looked at his sister, "I thought…"

"Nonsense," Jen interrupted Charley, "You go ahead and enjoy yourself listening to such kick-ass tunes with Alex and I'll just go visit Peter." She had plans of her own.

"I can't…" Again Charley was interrupted.

"Chuck, I'm your big sister and I'm telling you to not to worry about the something we were planning to do tonight because I'm not going anywhere; we can do it tomorrow." Jen explained with a big smile knowing she was throwing her brother into a boring evening listening to an orchestra play all the sleepy classical tunes he hated, "This seems more important and more enjoyable than your boring old sister. I wish I could go." She looked at Alex who was apparently buying everything she was saying.

"Oh, thank you!" Alex thanked loudly then hugged Jen.

Jen was in shock by the sudden embrace; she sort of patted Alex's back.

Alex stepped back, "Okay, meet me no later than seven." She pecked a kiss on Charley's cheek then hurried off excitedly.

Charley's smile faded as his head turned to look down at his sister. "That wasn't cool." He grumbled staring at Jen's smiling face.

"No, but it was funny." Jen giggled as she quickly snagged Charley's bowling ball and gave it a good toss but it quickly became a gutter ball. She spun around and mocked Charley's victory dance though he didn't look too enthused about his perfect record being trashed so brutally. She danced up to her brother and pecked him on the cheek. "Oops, my bad!" She laughed and returned to the scoring table.

Evening was nearing a half hour away; Charley sat asleep in his chair as his dorm room door came barging in. He was startled awake and growled seeing one of his college buddies who didn't have any manners when it came to knocking. He quickly realized it was getting dusk which meant he was late meeting Alex. "Oh, shit," He yelled as he scrambled to his feet, "Alex's going to kill me!" He darted into the bathroom as his human alarm clock started digging into his closet.

"Hey, Brewster," Ritchie yelled as he pulled out Charley's one good tie, "I'm borrowing your tie."

Charley rushed out of the bathroom with a toothbrush dangling from his mouth. He jerked the brush from his mouth, "No, not the blue silk; that's my best one!"

Ritchie slipped the blue silk tie around his neck as he chuckled.

"Hey, what do you need that for anyways?" Charley asked as he dug out his symphony looking clothes.

"Well, if you have to know." Ritchie looped the tie, "I'm hitting the artsy scene where I'll most definitely find me a hot chick with a bohemian body."

Charley continued brushing his teeth while struggling with his pants, "I really don't think a bohemian body will be necessary for you, Ritchie. Usually she just has to walk on two legs." He laughed at his own joke with toothpaste dribbling down his chin.

"Hah, hah, Brewster," Ritchie finished adjusted the tie, "See you later." He walked out of Charley's room as quickly as he entered.

Alex stood waiting almost impatiently for Charley to finally show; it was already nearing seven thirty. She stood atop of the steps before the symphony hall while tapping her foot and her arms crossed. There was a sense that she was about to be stood up; it wouldn't be the first time he didn't show for her choice of a nice evening that had culture. She kept checking her wrist watch knowing the show will start in little over thirty minutes.

Jen sat in Peter's apartment staring at his array of memorabilia. Her visit was pleasant thought Peter seemed hooked on bringing up the evening he and Charley save her from the clutches of the dreaded vampire. She wasn't certain who was worse to visit with; Charlie who denied the past events or Peter who constantly brought those events up in every sentence. She glanced to the clock on the wall; it was nearing eight o'clock and she could hear the distinct sound of music coming from above. Perhaps it was time for her to make her appearance at the party she was invited to attend; kind of anxious to see Nate again.

"Peter," She called as Peter stepped from his kitchen with to cups of tea, "I really should be going." She stood up.

"Oh, so soon?" Peter sighed, "I was hoping we could sit and chat over a cup of tea."

She stepped up to Peter and kissed his cheek, "That's sweet but maybe later this week when I can get Charley to come with me."

"Oh, I guess that would be nice, too." Peter smiled as he set down the cup on his coffee table. He embraced Jen, "Don't wait so long for another visit."

Jen embraced Peter back then stepped back, "I promise."

"Okay, dear," Peter patted Jen's cheek, "Well, I'll see you again soon."

"Yes, you will." Jen smiled and kissed his cheek again then walked toward the door with Peter following, "I really enjoyed seeing you again."

"Oh, yes, it was wonderful." Peter replied as he opened the door for Jen, "You be careful."

"Will do, Peter." Jen stepped into the hallway then gave Peter a wave and walked toward the elevator. She stepped into the elevator but didn't press the lobby button, pressed the button for the floor above Peter's.

Charley drove down the road and got caught up with some unexpected traffic issues. He sat there tapping his thumb against the steering wheel waiting for the car in front of his to move. His head turned and eyes caught sight of Ritchie. He focused his eyes to see Ritchie in the middle of hitting on the very woman he had dreamt about and seen at Peter's apartment building. "Ritchie, what in the hell are you doing?" He mumbled watching Ritchie continue to flirt with the heavenly beautiful woman who oddly was accepting the guy's cheap advances, "Ah, Ritchie, don't do it." His eyes followed as Ritchie got into the back of a black limousine with the dark haired beauty.

Charley's curious ways were again triggered as he waited for the limousine to pull out in front of the car that was in front his. Something seemed to draw him into following the limousine instead of continuing on his way to Alex. Down the street he continued to drive two cars behind the limousine trying to make him less noticeable. Onto a very familiar street the limo led him; the street where Peter's buildings was located. He quickly pulled to the curb and ducked down near the steering wheel to watch the limo pull in front of the building's garden property. Suddenly he realized what he was doing. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself realizing he was provoking something similar to the past, "Get a grip, Charley."

He went to start his car again but his attention was quickly turned back to the limo just as the driver opened the door. Ritchie first stepped out then assisted the seductress. He watched closely as Ritchie started flirtingly hugging on the woman while nudging the side of her neck. The woman turned around and led Ritchie by the hand up the steps then toward the apartment building. He slipped out his car quietly as the driver returned behind the wheel. His eyes and head turned to look upward at the very top floor of the building. He started walking down the sidewalk keeping his eyes fixated on the top floor then a light popped on in the center. He quickly looked around and saw the fire escape that led up the front of the building adjacent from the apartment building.

Up the first flight he darted then another and another until he found himself directly across from the top floor. He leaned against the metal rail trying to see closely as possible but the window was impossible to see. He grimaced then darted down the flights of metal stairs and ran to his car. Without seconds he again raced up the flight of fire escape stairs until reaching the top again. Immediately reaching the top; he whipped out his trusty binoculars and used their close vision to help see into the adjacent window. His eyes peered through the binoculars taking notice of Ritchie who was strangely escorted to a sofa while being blindfolded and dressed in just a robe. The beauty and a long haired blond guy nudged Ritchie to lie over the sofa. He swallowed hard beginning to become fearful which was induced by that particular vampire nightmare.

He continued to spy; his eyes watched as the dark haired beauty ran her fingers down the center of Ritchie's bare chest which seemed to make Ritchie twitch with a smile. The one thing that bothered him was there was another person who was obviously another guy; something about Ritchie he didn't know. More fear started struggling inside him as he watched the woman, he back to the window, lift Ritchie's arm as the blond guy knelt down. Suddenly his nightmarish past seemed to come flooding back into his mind as reality; both the woman and blond guy bent their heads back then lowered. What startled him was Ritchie's reaction; he saw Ritchie's mouth gape widely as if screaming in pain. The woman's head lifted and turned to the side as if looking straight out the window directly at him; her full mouth dripping blood.

The binoculars were dropped down to his feet as he darted off the fire escape feeling his life again become infested with vampires. There were only two people he could run to for help; Peter and Jen.

Alex stood alone as the last people rushed to get their seats for the symphony. She was beyond angry; Charley again disappointed her with his severe tardiness or not bothering to show up. She went to turn around, to attend the symphony alone, but came face to face with a suit dressed man. "Oh, excuse me." She said as politely as possible having current anger issues.

"Hey, I know this might sound weird," Evil Ed began to present his circumstances, "But you wouldn't by any chance have an extra ticket?"

Alex thought for a moment as the usher called out that the show was about to start. She flipped out her extra ticket, "I guess it's your lucky day." She handed the messy haired man the ticket and proceeded to the entrance.

Evil grinned widely as he danced a small happy dance, "I guess it is!" He quickly followed Alex into the building.

Jen was allowed into the top floor apartment that seemed to span the entire floor instead of smaller apartments. She looked around seeing no familiar faces, especially Nate's. The people within the party seemed just as unique as Nate which included her as well. There were eccentric wardrobe choices with multi colored hair; pale faces with dark makeup. She heard music which sounded as if a live band played. Down a crowded hallway she walked scanning over the many different faces; some took notice of her as others were obviously more occupied with their dates. Though it seemed she would immediately fit in; she felt somewhat out of place even if her wardrobe, hair style, and makeup matched many of the guests. She followed the sound of the music which led her to a makeshift dance floor crowded with erratic dancing couples.

As she stepped before the crowded dance floor her eyes looked over the moving heads and saw there was in deed a live band. Her lips curved into a surprised smile noticing the band's singer was Nate; his appearance was finally defined because he was a singer in an Industrial rock group. She stepped into the crowd and moved across the wooden floor keeping her eyes on Nate while her smiled continued. She was amazed by his singing ability and how wicked he sounded performing a song she had in her I-Pod collection. At the edge of the crowd she paused watching how well he performed with the crowd who were obviously into his sound and presence. She crossed her arms over chest wanting to only watch and listen unlike the dancing crowd.

She was quickly spotted as another song started almost directly after the previous. Her shyness seemed to become triggered upon sensing his sunglass covered eyes focused on her. She bit down on her bottom lip while glancing at the crowd which also took notice of his focus on her. Her eyes looked up watching him crouch down while staring at her with his deep and penetrating voice sang into the microphone. He reached out his arm then moved his fingers in a sly motion summoning her to come forward; she shook her head feeling embarrassed by the way he was singling her out when there were ample beautiful women to choose. He dropped onto his knees and pleaded with her by pressing his palms together with his fingers flat against one another while singing into the wireless microphone near his full lips. Again he reached out summoning her with his fingers. She felt someone push her forward which caused her to stumble. She spun around and scanned the smiling faces wondering who the culprit was; just then one of her all time favorite songs started as the previous ended.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to look eye to eye with Nate as he remained on his knees. The music sounded like the real band then his voice sang with perfection with every low and deep note. There was a tad embarrassment but more charm as he serenaded to her. Her face started to blush as he reached out his black tipped hand and touched the side of her face. The words to the song reflected her emotions towards the tragic and frightening past events. She had listened to the song over and over the moment she developed a new taste for the more Gothic rhythmic and sounding music. How he knew the song was her favorite was beyond her but having him sing it to her created another connection to the man.

The song ended and he stood up thanking the crowd then announced a Disc Jockey was taking over. The crowd behind her applauded his performance then he jumped down off the small stage in front of her. "You were awesome." She praised his performance, "So, you're a singer."

"Of sorts," Nate commented; pleased that she came, "Thank you for the compliment and thank you for showing up." He turned her around and started escorting her away from the stage. An annoying person from the crowd rushed up to him.

"I can't believe you're Regine's brother!" A purple haired female fan of his sister shouted, "You were totally the shit!"

Nate turned his head and leaned close to Jen, "Pardon me for a moment." He turned around to face the ecstatic purple headed fan.

"Are you going to perform with Regine tonight?" The fan asked, "I never knew she had brother that sang. Are you two planning to do something together? I really think that'll be really fucking awesome."

Nate frowned; lifted his arm then planted his hand against the young woman's forehead. "Go away, kid, you're bothering me." He stated then shoved the woman backwards enough so she got the picture he wasn't like his sister when it came to being questioned by idiotic groupies. He turned his attention to Jen who looked surprised by his actions towards the woman then she cracked a smile as he led her away from the crowded area.

"I can't believe you just did that." Jen commented as Nate brought her to the bar where she discovered the quite large Bossely serving drinks.

"Unlike my attention hungry sister; I don't like being followed or annoyed by stupid questions." Nate explained, "Would you like a drink?"

"Um," Jen took a moment to digest what he just said then nodded, "An Apple Martini, please." She looked up at Nate who as a bit taller than her.

"How was your day?" Nate asked as he watched Bossely quickly prepare Jen's ordered drink.

"I sat in a bowling alley watching my brother bowl alone." She replied as her drink was handed to her in a fancy gold rimmed Martini glass. She took a sip of the slightly sour drink, "Then I paid Peter Vincent a visit; afterwards I came up here."

"Your day was more eventful than mine." He confessed having slept through the entire day as any vampire did.

"Oh," She smiled, "Didn't do what you thought with your sister; kinda like me and Charley?"

"Something like that." He responded, "I'm not much for these 'I'm better than you' parties; would you care to maybe go somewhere a bit quieter?"

She licked her lips of the sour apple flavor then nodded, "Okay."

"Excellent," He led Jen from the bar and toward the more quiet area of the top floor.

"Where's your sister, Regine right?" She asked walking beside Nate as his hand was rested against the curve of her lower back.

"She's in the middle of preparing for a performance for all these party leaches." He explained with a laugh following. He listened to Jen laugh in response and noticed her scratching the side of her neck.

Charley pounded on Peter's door then the door finally opened with Peter smiling to see him. He rushed into Peter's apartment in a panic. He spun around as Peter closed the door. "Peter, it's happening again!" He announced his discovery that Peter's upstairs neighbor was a vampire.

"What do you mean, Charley?" Peter asked with a frown.

Charley took a deep breath, "Vampires,"

"Are you certain?" Peter asked; sort of reluctant to idea of another burst of vampires.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Charley looked around the apartment and grabbed the nearest cross, "They're upstairs; I don't know how many but there's definitely two."

"Are you trying to say that the neighbors upstairs are vampires?" Peter knew vampires were real but wasn't prepared for another battle to the death.

"Yeah, they are!" Charley panted still trying to catch his breath.

"Um, Charley," Peter stepped passed Charley, "There could be a distinct possibility you're wrong and I can't go pounding on my neighbor's door accusing them of being vampires unless there's viable proof."

"Peter, I'm positive!" Charley stared at Peter with disbelief that the actor was again trying to deny the obvious possibility, "I saw them with my own eyes. I saw a man and woman bite my friend Ritchie on the neck and wrist! She turned her head and I saw the blood on her lips! You of all people should believe me!"

Peter turned around, "Are you positive you saw what you did? Perhaps…"

"Oh, screw it," Charley snapped and turned for the door, "I'll go by myself."

"Charley, wait," Peter sighed; reluctant to go along with Charley but didn't want him to go alone either just in case there were vampires living above him.

Alex's evening at the symphony ended and she was sweetly being escorted back to her dormitory by her unexpected date who wasn't Charley. She walked beside the guy who had introduced himself as Ed; not catching the fact that he was once Charley's high school best friend turned vampire. They continued to walk side by side as Evil danced around with the rhythm of the classic orchestrated music in his head and played pretend drums.

"God, you gotta love the old shit." Evil finished his pretend drum solo then tucked his hands in his suit jacket, "I never really liked it until a year or so ago. It kinda grows on you."

"Yes, I guess it does." Alex commented, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She was still furious that Charley stood her up; obvious in the expression on her face and the manner she crossed her arms.

They came up to one of the college student's yapping dog who seemed to bark solely at Evil which made Alex step back trying to avoid the dog, "Looks like he doesn't like you."

Evil smirked, "Cool, because I don't like him either." He followed Alex walking around the dog tugging on its chain. As they stepped passed; he quickly spun around exposing his hideous fangs and growled back at the dog which quickly cowered with a yip. He turned back around with his face again normal, "That's more like it, dude." He chuckled as Alex looked at him then glanced back at the frightened dog.

Alex stepped up onto the stoop of her dormitory, turned around to thank Ed. "Well, thank you for a lovely evening, Ed." She thanked the smiling Evil.

"No, thank you," Evil replied, "I just want to say that your boyfriend is a total moron standing up such a hot chick like you."

"Thank you, that's very sweet." Alex smiled then leaned forward giving Ed a peck on the cheek, "You have a good night." She started to turn.

"Wait," Evil spoke up and Alex turned to look at him, "Maybe you would like to get some coffee or something sometime? That's if the moron isn't your moron anymore."

Alex smiled finding his gesture sweet but strange, "That's really sweet of you, Ed. We'll see what happens. Goodnight." She stepped into her dorm.

Evil smiled widely and spun around doing a victory dance. He danced his way down the walkway and even jumped up clicking his heals like Fred Astair. He took off his suit jacket and spun it in circles feeling proud of his self along with sensing he had a shot with Charley's new girlfriend.

Charley and Peter reached the main door of the top floor neighbors'.

"Charley, I really think you've made a huge mistake." Peter commented stepping up to the door dressed in his traditional film wardrobe.

"If that's the way you think then why did you dress like that?" Charlie commented on Peter's Great Vampire Killer costume.

Peter frowned and adjusted his suit as Charley pounded on the door while music could be heard coming from the other side. Soon the door slowly crept open then Charley and Peter cautiously stepped inside seeing the almost club scene inside the apartment but both their heads turned to see a tall man holding the door open. Suddenly the man started to growl with his eyes rolling back then his mouth gaped unveiling fangs. Peter started to scream but Charley aimed the cross at the man who quickly stepped back, bent his head forward spitting out the fake fangs. "Hey, don't get so carried away." The man grimaced at them then returned to the party.

They closed the door and proceeded further into the party while Charley walked in front of Peter practically aiming his cross at every person they passed. Peter was feeling rather embarrassed by the way Charley was acting and tried to cover up Charley's actions with an apologetic smile to those Charley may have offended. Charley looked around trying to spot the vampires while Peter found a glass bowl filled with fake vampire fangs.

Peter took a pair of fangs from the bowl and stepped up to Charley. "Look their fake," He stated as he moved the fangs in a chomping manner to demonstrate to Charley that what he had seen wasn't real, "It's a party; a costume party."

"It's just a cover-up." Charley refused to believe what he saw wasn't real even though he spent the passed two years convincing himself that vampires didn't exist. He paused upon noticing Ritchie step out of a room then fall back against a sofa. "Peter, that's him, that's Ritchie." He pointed over at his friend.

Peter stepped beside Charley, "Well, he looks fine to me."

"No, he looks really pale." Charley shook his head then proceeded through the crowd moving towards Ritchie.

Elsewhere in the top floor mega apartment; Jen and Nate stepped into a vacant room with only a muffled sound of music being heard through the walls. Jen sipped her drink as she looked around the room noticing wooden moving crates still unopened and an antique looking high posted wooden bed draped over by layers of sheets. "Looks like your sister's is still in the middle of unpacking," She commented looking around the room.

"Actually, I'm not finished unpacking." Nate corrected her assumption, "My stuff arrived today."

"This is all your stuff?" Jen looked at him, "The bed is it old?"

"Sure is," He responded walking up to the bed and jerked down the sheets revealing how old it actually was, "Been in the family for nearly two centuries."

"Centuries," Jen commented with surprise, "That's pretty old."

Nate simply nodded; she had no idea that the bed was nearly eight hundred years younger than him. "Just one of the many family heirlooms; a lot of the crates have more heirlooms." He explained while his hand wrapped around one of the detailed carved bedposts, "We've split the heirlooms between all of us."

"All of us," Jen walked up to the bed studying its intricate wooden design, "How many are you in your family?"

"Just Regine and I now," He answered with vague detail, "She has the majority now and I have what I always had."

"Who's the party for?" Jen asked sipping her drink; starting to feel the effects of the Vodka having not drank in a long time.

"My brother," He replied staring at her through his sunglasses, "My older brother; well he was the oldest of the three of us."

"You're the youngest?" She asked; perhaps curious to know about him.

"Yes, I am," He answered as he swung around the bedpost and sat down on the foot of the bed, "It sucks being the youngest."

"I'm the oldest," Jen stated about herself, "I've always thought Charley had it easy being our Mom's baby."

"I've always thought differently." He commented while looking up at her as she continued to study the carvings on the bedpost, "I've always felt as if I were the misfit; the black sheep out of the three. Regine has her artsy talent and my brother had his knack for spotting rare objects." His reference wasn't meant for his brother's taste in artifacts and antiques, more so towards Jerry's ability to snag lovely creature such as Jen.

"Well, you're a wonderful singer." She smiled finally looking down at him, "You're obviously talented. You should be proud of what you can do. Unlike me, Charley finished high school and went on to college. I never did what everyone expected me to do; I guess I chose a path many don't think is right for me."

"As have I," Nate smiled up at her; he understood perfectly where she was coming from, "I believe we are more alike than we first thought."

Jen started to blush, "I guess so." She blushed more as he took her hand.

"Oh, I know so," He corrected her and urged her to sit down beside him by tugging her by the hand. She finally succumbed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. He reached and took the Martini glass from her hand then set it down on the floor. After shifting to the side he lifted her hand and kissed the back of her fingers while his eyes looked at her blushing face through the dark tinted glasses. "You have no idea how hard it's been for me feeling as if I were alone in this ruthless world. You've changed that for me." He complimented her presence in his life. His mission was becoming more and more personal; a lingering sense he wasn't going to be able to fulfill his part.

"You've only known me for maybe twenty-four hours." She was reluctant to believe she could have such an effect on a person in such a short period of time, "We're still strangers; we don't even know each other's last names."

"Do you really think last names are necessary?" He asked knowing the moment he confessed his last name she would immediately know who he was and was his sibling too.

"Well, if you really want to get to know someone; that's a good start." She explained her perspective on the importance of knowing another's full name.

Did he dare confess his last name? Was he willing to jeopardize his sister's vengeance by giving away the only clue that would identify them as Jerry Dandridge's siblings?

Charley walked up to Ritchie who was barely moving while stretched back against the sofa. "Ritchie," He spoke his friend's name which triggered Ritchie to peek up at him with one eyes.

"Brewster, why in the hell are you here?" Ritchie asked then closed his eye.

Charley sat down beside Ritchie. "Ritchie, I'm here to help you." He explained, "I know what you're going through and I want to help."

Ritchie grimaced in response to Charley's offer, "Hey, I had a little too much to drink but I don't have a problem. Just leave me alone." He dropped his head back, "What I do need is some Mineral water."

"Oh, I'll get it." Peter hurried toward the bar to gladly get away from Charley making a fool out of himself.

Charley sat staring at Ritchie who seemed to have fallen asleep. He decided to investigate his friend for any sign of vampire bites. He leaned forward while his eyes scanned over the exposed portion of Ritchie's neck. He dared a bit further reaching over and pealed back part of Ritchie's shirt collar. His eyes strained looking behind the shirt collar seeing no sign of the bite marks he thought would be there. He then had a sense of someone staring at him; his eyes shifted upward to see Ritchie looking at him as if he were crazy. "Ah," He mumbled as Ritchie shook his head.

"Not a good idea, Brewster." Ritchie commented sitting up just as Peter arrived with his water. He stood up and took the bottled water from Peter's hand then took off into the crowd.

Charley sighed, "I was wrong."

Nate wanted desperately to appease to Jen's request. He felt his lips part in preparation of blurting his last name but the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps stopped him. He looked across the room to see his sister walking toward the door he and Jen had entered through. His eyes shifted to Jen as she watched Regine march across the floor with Beau following close behind. His eyes shifted again to watch his sister pause as Beau opened the door; her head turned and she flashed a pleased smile his direction. In a moment Regine had left the room and he turned his attention back to Jen.

"Was that your sister?" Jen asked, "She's very beautiful."

"Yes, she is," He responded but wanted to continue their conversation, "Never mind her."

"Wait, didn't you say she was going to do a performance?" Jen asked as she stood up while Nate held her hand, "I would really like to see it."

"No, it's some kind of artsy crap," Nate was desperate to keep her from what he knew was about to take place, "I don't think you'd like it."

Jen turned and looked down at Nate, "You don't know that. Come on." She pulled him onto his feet and hurried to see exactly what kind of performing his sister did.

Charley stood up and started walking with Peter, "I can't believe I thought that."

Peter patted Charley on the shoulder, "It's an easy mistake, Charley. No harm done."

Charley went to speak again as a familiar type of music started playing then something drew him to turn around. His eyes scanned through the crowd and found the dark haired beauty's enchanting face. She moved through the crowd with her smooth shoulders moving to the beat of the music as her cunning light brown eyes stared directly into his. Her perfect body was painted over by crimson red as each of her steps moved with a seductive sway. Without knowledge, he moved towards her as she raised her arm and reached her hand to him. His eyes remained caught within hers as his hand slipped into hers. She pulled him forward wrapping an arm around him while turning him around then spun him around to face her.

Jen stepped into the crowd and became surprised seeing her brother dancing with Regine. Her eyes frowned as she watched closely noticing how Charley seemed almost hypnotized by the ravishing beauty. She continued to walk towards the so called performance finding it stranger and stranger by each step she took. The music was another strange aspect; she recognized the melody all too well. There was something definitely too familiar which made it feel very wrong.

She pulled back when Nate tried to stop her from going closer.

Regine tolerated Charley's quite aggressive mauling as his hands slid down her arms while her back was pressed against him. He leaned against her brushing the side of his face against hers which made her brows frown; the boy obviously was easily enchanted. She turned around and brushed the side of his face with her long red fingertips then slid her hand to the pocket of his suit jacket where she found a wadded string of rosary beads. She slowly slid the string of beads from his pocket; a silver image of Jesus' crucifixion dangled from the end of the beads. She lifted her arm bringing the crucifix between their stare. Her eyes focused on the crucifix as Charley's were focused on her face. Slowly the crucifix began to sway frontward and backwards; back and forth it swayed as Charley's eyes started to flutter. Each sway towards her face gave Charley a glimpse of her vampire image. She flung her arms into the air baring her brutally long fangs along with her piercing yellow eyes. She spun around flinging the beads across the room where they struck and smashed a mirror hung on the wall.

Charley stumbled back feeling almost dizzy from the experience as the room filled with applause. As he gathered his bearings he looked at Regine but his view quickly became blocked by his sister's face. He was startled to see Jen but more startled by what just happened. He didn't know how to react as Jen seemed panicked while cupping his face with her hands. "Are you alright?" He heard Jen ask but he looked passed her to see the woman seemingly remove contacts and fangs then hand them to a blond haired man standing beside her. What he just experienced was only an act?

"Oh, God, Charley, are you okay?" Jen asked then noticed her brother looking passed her. She turned around to look at Nate's sister who was signing autographs. Her eyes frowned; she thought it was real. She turned and faced her brother then looked back to Regine who was walking towards them. Suddenly she had the feeling of being an idiot; played a fool. She faced her brother then shoved him. "Do you really think this was funny!?" She yelled at Charley who looked at her with confusion.

"What," Charley mumbled as Peter stopped him from stumbled any further, "What are you talking about?"

"Was this all a set up?" Jen yelled again, "Was this some kind of trick to try to convince that vampires aren't real? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jen, I had nothing to do with this." Charley spoke the truth though Jen's expression shown she thought otherwise.

"Jen," Nate spoke up as he approached her.

Jen turned as Nate walked up to her. Was he all part of Charley's trick; she screamed inside. Suddenly she aimed her anger and hurt towards Nate; her arm swung and her hand struck him across the face knocking the sunglasses off. "I trusted you," Her lips trembled as she felt embarrassed, used, and violated. She quickly turned, shoved Charley again then rushed through the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Sheep

A Remake: Fright Night 2

Chapter 4

The Black Sheep

~GaGa4FrightNight~

"Damn it!" Nate cursed as he looked to Regine then to Charley with his blinded eye exposed, "Jen!" He raced to hurry after her.

Charley was dumbfounded; he didn't understand anything that just happened. He looked to Peter but Peter was just as confused. He then looked to Regine. "That was all an act?" He asked her.

"You thought I was the real thing?" Regine asked, "I take that as a compliment."

"That was remarkable." Peter complimented the performance artist.

"Well, thank you," Regine smiled, "I am Regine." She lifted her hand and watched Peter take it then kiss it.

"A pleasure meeting you," Peter smiled finding the woman quite charming and entertaining.

The purple haired fan raced up and requested an autograph. She bent over to allow Regine to use her back as leverage. "You were magnificent." She praised, "Are you doing any performances while in town?"

Regine gave the young woman her signature, "No, I'm here on personal business." She glanced at Charley who continued stare at her. "Well, enjoy the party." She smiled then turned grabbing Beau's hand.

Charley laughed, "Well there's your logical explanation; she's an actress."

Peter nodded.

Suddenly Charley remembered Alex, "Oh, shit, Alex is going to kill me!" He turned to leave.

"Charley, what about Jen?" Peter asked knowing Jen was really upset about what she thought was a trick on Charley's part.

"I'll deal with her later." Charlie raced off to tend to Alex though it seemed his sister's distress should have taken first place but he didn't want to deal with another debate about what is what.

Jen stormed away from the apartment building as she sniffled. She rushed onto the sidewalk horrified that the one thing that seemed to be going well was a fraud. She couldn't believe that her own brother had put those people up to trying to convince her that what happened two years ago was only figment of her imagination. In effort to drown out her troubling thoughts; she put in her earphones and turned on the I-Pod allowing the music to drown out everything around her. Her eyes blinked trying to fight back the tears of being as painfully humiliated as she was. She paused and reached into her purse to pull out the sketch pad; she flung it open to the sketch she had been doing of Nate then ripped out. She stared down at it for a moment then crumbled it and tossed it to the sidewalk.

As Jen continued walking down the sidewalk, Charley's Mustang sped by without even stopping for his devastated sister. Nate stepped to the crumbled paper on the sidewalk then picked it up. He unraveled the sketch of him then looked down the sidewalk to see Jen disappeared around the corner. He flattened the paper then neatly folded it up and stuffed it into his pocket. The truth had to come out even if it meant ruining Regine's plans; there were things more important than revenge especially when he questioned the reason why.

Peter was left at the party; he smiled and looked around at all the strangely dressed party goers. He watched as Regine twirled onto the dance floor with Beau then they started to dance. He bobbed his head slightly to the beat of the music as he again looked around but something strange caught his attention. In the furthest visible corners he saw what looked as if couples making out but there was something more brutal; it looked as if one of each couple was displaying something similar to a vampire feeding on the other's neck. He slightly turned and carefully removed his treasured cigarette case; now his curiousness was getting to him. He slowly opened the cigarette case which had a new mirror since the other had cracked on Dandridge's floor. His eyes stared into the mirror as he shifted it to look behind him. He turned his head to see Regine still dancing then turned back to look into the mirror which didn't reflect her or Beau's image.

His mouth gaped as he again looked behind him. Suddenly he became panicked; Charlie was right. He rushed out the apartment and turned to run down the hallway but made the discovery that the elevator was blocked by Regine who stood with her hands on her hips while her body was draped by a blood red hooded cape. He stumbled backwards and ran down the hallway away from Regine. He pushed through the fire exit door which led to the stairs. He quickly ran down the first flight but found himself face to face with Regine. His feet almost slipped out from under him as he stumbled up stairs. Quickly he fumbled for a cross as Regine moved up the steps towards him. He jerked the cross forward and aimed it at her but she didn't step back, only briefly lift her hand.

"You have to get much closer than that, Mr. Vincent." Regine announced with a grin similar to her deceased brother's, "One such as me has developed a tolerance to some of the trappings." She took a step back and slowly turned.

"Who are you?" Peter quickly asked.

"Let's talk about blood, Mr. Vincent." She suggested as her head turned, "It's very precious to me." She stepped neared the stairs railing and turned around to look up at Peter's frightened expression.

"Jerry Dandridge was a thousand years old when you spilt his blood. He was my brother, Mr. Vincent, and for that you shall pay. Your punishment won't be as severe as Charley Brewster's but you will pay; I promise." She explained who she was and what she exactly intended for him Charley. She slowly lifted the hood of her cape. "As for Charley's sister; she was very special to my brother as she shall be to me. Tell me, Mr. Vincent, you came reluctantly didn't you? You are a coward." She smiled wide then suddenly it body seemed to drop downward through the center of the winding stairs.

Peter rushed to the railing; he looked down as he watched her cape slowly disappear. Suddenly a loud screeching sound echoed upward then a monstrous bat moved swiftly towards him. He stumbled backwards landing on the stairs; the mighty bat paused for a moment snarling its grotesque fangs then continued upward at high speed. Onto his feet he scrambled then raced down the stairs to the floor below where he ran into apartment, locked the door, and rushed to phone Charley and tell him that he was right.

Charley was too late; he missed the entire concert and Alex was already gone. He groaned at himself as he flopped down on the steps feeling exhausted. He rubbed his eyes feeling the day's events weighing heavy on his mind and body. The current events seemed just as powerful in their affect as those from the past that he thought were solved. He accused an actress of being a vampire, completely forgot about his evening with Alex, and now Jen was furious with him thinking he had played some practical cruel joke on her. He couldn't tolerate thinking another moment about everything he was doing wrong and pushed up off the step to return to his dorm room hoping tomorrow would be a whole other world.

The party inside the top floor apartment had finally ended; Bossely and Evil Ed was the cleanup crew and had to deal with vampire leftovers that consisted of bloodless victims needing their heads severed then dumped off in some remote or public location. The apartment was somewhat quiet but there was the distinct sound of an acoustic guitar music which played from the small stage setup. Nate sat on the edge of the stage moving his fingers against the guitar strings playing an acoustic version of the song that seemed to have affected Jen. His voice sang beautifully in its low tone; the song was developing its own meaning to him. There seemed more of an understanding to the lyrics and why they had special meaning to Jen. His eyes focused on the movement of his fingers as he continued to sing in harmony to the guitar sound. He sang more powerfully as the song ended then heard clapping. He lifted his head and looked to see Evil standing with a lighter lit in salute to his singing but was quickly sent back to work by Bossely powerful smack against the back of the head.

He stood up and placed the guitar into its leather case. After putting away his guitar he jumped off the stage and retreated to another area of the apartment. He stepped into one of the many rooms where his sister sat dressed for another part of her devious plan while Beau assisted applying her makeup. He took a moment to light a cigarette; the only pleasure left over from his mortal life.

"Are you ready to pay Jennifer a visit?" Regine asked without turning her head to look at her brother.

"Yeah, I guess," Nate answered turning around to look out the window.

Regine grabbed Beau's hand before he could apply her smoky eye-shadow then turned her head with a questioning frown. "You guess?" She questioned Nate's meaning.

Nate exhaled creating smoke rings as he stared out the window.

"There's no room for second guessing." She scolded as she returned to finish her makeup, "Remember why we do this; for our brother and his honor."

Nate rolled his eyes; he wasn't too positive that their brother was a good enough reason for him to be involved in Regine's deadly plot. "For his honor huh?" He finally spoke then turned around looking at his deadly beautiful sister who shared all of Jerry's conniving ways and deceiving abilities. He leaned back crossing his legs at the ankles while taking another drag.

"Of course," Regine replied enjoying Beau's perfection when it came to making her look beautiful, "There are no other reasons why we do this."

"Perhaps you're doing all this for your own pleasure." Nate suggested, "Maybe you enjoy toying with Charley and driving him bloody man. You're planning to use him as a plaything, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's just one of the perks." She answered as Beau stepped behind her to style her hair, "Imagine you'll have your own plaything when it's all over and done with. I'm not blind; I know you're enjoying the idea of having the big sister as yours." She shifted her eyes and smiled at Nate.

"If you say so, sister," Nate flicked his cigarette onto the hardwood floor then crushed it with the heavy sole of his boot. He left the room and left Regine with the assumption that everything was going to work out perfectly. She never considered the fact that their brother had managed to be defeated by Charley and his friends which made a distinct possibility that they may in fact defeat her.

The television played quietly as Jen stepped out of the bathroom brushing her damp hair; having just finished taking a long but not too soothing bath. Her mind was more confused than ever; she didn't know what to think of her brother or Nate. She had the painful ideal that both betrayed her trust and took advantage of her weak mind by putting on a vampire display which reaped havoc on her frailty. She walked around the bed and plopped down continuing to brush her hair while her mind fumbled through the cluttered mess that had become of her life. She tossed the hairbrush on the bed then lay back to stare up at the ceiling her black cleaned eyes as her finger dug at the side of her neck. A soft knock sounded on her door which made her bolt up. Perhaps it was Charley; she sort of hoped that he would come to apologize. She stood up and stepped up to the door.

She unlocked the door and slipped off the chain but upon opening the door she discovered it wasn't her brother; Nate. Nate turned around; quickly she moved to slam the door but he stepped forward slamming his hand against the door before it could close. "Go away." She demanded trying to push the door shut but his single hand made it impossible.

"Not until you hear what I have to say." Nate announced as he stepped forward while his hand kept the door open.

"Fine," Jen shouted releasing the door and walking toward the bedside table, "I'll call the cops." She grabbed the phone but Nate's hand suddenly grabbed her hand forcing the phone back down on the base. She jerked her head looking at him as he pulled her hand away from the phone.

"No," Nate protested holding her hand tight then somewhat shoved her to sit on the bed, "You're going to sit there and listen to what I have to tell you." He ignored her glaring eyes and sat down beside her, keeping a tight hold of her hand.

"I really…" She attempted her own protest but his fingertips quickly pressed against her lips silencing her.

"Not another word," He pulled his hand back, "I had nothing to do with what my sister did and neither did your brother. It was my sister's doing. What you saw wasn't for you; it was for your brother. There's a very serious game being played; unfortunately for you, your brother and everyone else in your lives, you're but pawns. You wanted to know my last name; didn't you?"

Jen frowned but nodded keeping her silence. Her eyes watched Nate dig into his pocket then unfolded the sketch of him that was thrown away. Her eyes followed as he grabbed her sketch pad off the bed. After he dug through the sketch pad, her eyes watched as he lifted both the sketch of him and Jerry Dandridge putting them side by side. Again her eyes frowned moving from one sketch to the other; what was he trying to show her? Her head shook in misunderstanding then he dropped the sketch of him and placed Dandridge's sketch near his face.

"Look closely," Nate suggested as he removed his sunglasses, "Ignore the fact I have a fucked up eye. Compare my good eye with the man's in the sketch."

Her eyes squinted slightly as they shifted from Dandridge's drawn eyes to Nate's. Her eyes shifted back and forth studying the details of both Dandridge's and Nate's eyes then slowly started comparing other features. Her eyes started to move faster from picture to face as she took a moment gathering the detail of their features; her mind scramble putting pieces together creating more than comparison but similarities. As her eyes continued to study and gather the growing similarities they grew wider during each back and forth shift. An uneasy feeling started to develop; a creeping sense of fear mixed with confusion.

Nate tossed his brother's image to the floor and grabbed Jen by the shoulders pulling her closer, forcing her to look at his face more closely. "Tell me what you see." He urged noticing her wide eyes which gave indication she now knew what he was trying to show her, "Tell me who you see." Her head started to shake a little in denial as he held her shoulders tightly.

"No," She mumbled definitely seeing similarities between Nate and Dandridge's faces.

"You see him don't you?" He asked knowing her reluctance to speak what she knew, "You've put our faces together, haven't you? The dark eyes, complexions, and lips; they're almost the same aren't they? You know my last name, don't you? You know we share not only features but names as well." He saw fearful tears swelling in her wide brown eyes. He couldn't continue being part of his sister's wicked game. There was so much in him that weren't part of his siblings' nature. His hands released her shoulders and she quickly stood up then stepped back staring down at him.

Jen slowly backed up until her back hit the corner; her eyes unable to stop staring at Nate's face. "Why are you doing this to me?" She finally spoke, asked the only question possible. Her eyes followed as Nate stood up slowly.

"I have no answer but the fact Regine begged and pleaded her belief that Jer deserved redemption; his death needed resolution and vengeance." Nate explained as he took a step forward and watched Jen jumped in fright then wrapped her arms over her chest, "I haven't seen him nearly nine and a half centuries. I had no use for him as he had none for me. I was perfectly fine living a solitude life until Regine summoned me to come here where she explained our brother was dead though he was dead to me long, long before. Though he's dead; he manages to fuck up everything because of his shallow ego was deathly damaged. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He stared at her with question but no answer came; her eyes rolled back and she slid down the corner. He looked down at her as she passed out from the overpowering information she hadn't expected.

"Bloody hell," He mumbled rolling his eyes then bent down.

Charley was deep asleep though he seemed restless. His head turned as his eyes moved rapidly beneath their closed lids. From the small crack of his open window came a drifting mist which slowly rolled over him and flooded the floor before his bed. The mist slowly began to swirl upward until it formed Regine's beautiful form. The mist fell revealing her dressed in a heavenly black silk gown looking ravishing and dead gorgeous. She carefully sat down beside Charley without waking him from his deep sleep; she noticed his little handwritten note to Alex which she vaguely read then tossed it over her shoulder. She smirked as her fingertips reached and peeled back the two Band-Aids attempting to protect his razor cut. Without hesitation she bent down wrapping her full lips over the non-healing cut tasting his blood again as part of her ultimate revenge against one of those who managed to kill her brother.

Jen's eyes started to flutter; the effects from passing out slowly wore off. Once her eyes opened completely she immediately realized she wasn't in her hotel room. She bolted upward looking around; she lay on Nate's family heirloom bed but there were now heavy hunter green drapes which were drawn closed around the bed. Onto her knees she scrambled and started fumbling with drapes trying to find their separation; once it was found she almost fell forward out from behind the drapes. She caught herself by grabbing the drapes then brought her feet to the floor. Her eyes looked around as the room was lit by a single floor lamp in the far corner. Looking at the floor lamp she noticed a painting leaning against the wall as if purposely placed for her to find.

There was no sign of Nate or his devilish kin; she walked away from the bed moving toward the lit corner. The closer she came to the corner the more she saw of the painting; it came that the painting was a portrait of Nate. She paused before the painting staring down at its ancient and old style appearance. She remembered the styling of the woman's portrait hung on Dandridge's wall; the style and technique was similar. Again she looked around the room turning her head left to right making sure no one else was around then knelt down to gain a closer study of the portrait. What she saw in the portrait was a different man; yes it was Nate's image but it was obviously painted before he had lost the use of his left eye. Now she understood what the meaning when he explained he hadn't ever seen himself with his eye damaged; vampires obviously had no reflection in mirrors and that painting was a memorial to how he once looked.

"There's a cruelty behind that portrait." Nate's voice spoke from the other side of the room behind Jen.

Jen stood up and spun around; she watched a flame light in the dark corner near the window and saw the distinctive flicker of a cigarette's cherry.

"He gave it to me after the damage was done." Nate explained as he sat in a chair set in the corner while smoking a cigarette, "I guess it was to be a reminder of what I once looked like and what he had taken from. He had a real sick sense of humor." He finally stood up and stepped out of the dark corner walking across the room towards Jen.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jen asked nervously watching him moving towards her while puffing on his cigarette.

"No," He simply responded, "There were no plans about killing you or your brother." He knew Regine would have his head if she were there to hear him spilling the plan.

Jen took a step back feeling the back of her legs brush against the painting, "What are you planning to do with us?"

"Well, my plans have changed but as for Charley," He took another long drag from his cigarette then flicked the ash on his sister's wood floor, "I'm not sure if there's anything capable of diverting Regine's plans for him. Oh, she's gonna be pissed when she finds out I've went ahead and changed my part in all this."

"What's she gonna do to Charley?" Jen asked though she was afraid of the answer.

"She's doing the same to Charley as my brother did to you." He confessed the major portion of Regine's vengeance, "But she's doing it a tad slower than the typical bite and turn. She likes to play and playing is what she's doing. I was supposed to do the same to you."

"You're saying she's turning him into a vampire?" Jen asked another question with an obvious answer.

"Yep," He replied with his cigarette tucked between his lips as he dug out a pack of cigarettes and offered Jen one. He watched her reluctantly take a cigarette from the pack then he removed his lighter and graciously lit it for her. "Cigarettes always come in handy in stressful situations." He commented tucking his cigarettes and lighter back into his pocket.

Jen's hand trembled as she nervously inhaled deeply. "Then what are you going to do to me?" She asked exhaling passed her trembling lips.

"Well, I'm not sure." He confessed tossing his cigarette on the floor and crushed it with the sole of his boot, "If I don't finish my part she might go ahead and do it herself."

"Finish," She almost choked on her inhale, "What do you mean, finish?"

"Your bothersome rash on your neck," He pointed at her neck and watched her quickly touch it, "I sort of snuck in your hotel room and reopened old wounds, so to speak."

"What," She felt mortified as her fingernails dug the area Dandridge had bitten, "You're telling me you came into my room and bit me?"

"No, of course not," He responded quickly, "I sort of took a little taste where my brother had already bitten you."

"Oh my God!" She responded loudly still digging at her neck, "How is that possible?"

"Anything's possible," He remarked, "Just because Charley and Peter Vincent killed him doesn't mean the infection in your blood was totally vanquished. Believe me; I tasted it lingering inside your blood like a dormant cancer waiting for something or someone to ignite its deadly poison. I may have done just that." He tried to look innocent as he explained horrible things which made her smoke more rapidly and nervously.

Jen's eyes were wide as she took one puff after the other. She stepped back then slid down the wall sitting beside Nate's portrait. Though Nate explained the situation with a blatant burst of jolliness about his words; she was far from jolly knowing she was again being turned into that monster she had been for one evening but this time it was like a slow poisoning till death. Her eyes were blank while her mind reluctantly processed such a horrible fate then Nate sat down next to her on the floor and lit another cigarette.

"Believe me when I say I'm really sorry." Nate apologized for something that was possible without any type of actual apology, "I should've put more thought into what I was doing. You have no idea how hard it is to say no to Regine; she's like a spoiled brat that gets pissy when she doesn't get her way."

Jen slowly turned her head and looked at Nate as if he were nuts; his apology seemed way too late. "You're sorry?" She mumbled staring at him in disbelief, "You've just damned me for all eternity to be vampire and all you can say is you're sorry? How the hell is that going to make up for what you've done to me? You're you fucking nuts?"

Nate looked at her shocked expression, "Never said I wasn't."

"Oh my God," Jen's eyes blinked as she looked forward taking another drag.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing." He suggested taking a drag from his cigarette, "Try to see the bright side to it."

"A bright side," She again turned her head to look at him in disbelief, "How is there a bright side to being like you? Like her? Like Dandridge?"

"You'll live forever." He replied shifting his eyes to her face, "You'll always be beautiful." He smiled but it quickly vanished seeing her disgusted expression.

"I'm not worried about me." She quickly took the vampire option over her brother becoming one, "I'm worried about Charley. He stopped it from happening to me and I'm going to do the same for him. I have to kill Regine."

Nate sat there quietly for a moment digesting the suggestion of killing his only living sibling. What would his life be like having no other relative? Jerry was long gone which didn't bother him as much as it did Regine. Perhaps Regine would like being reunited in Hell with the brother she favored over him. Did he really have the strength to allow his only sister end up like Jerry? No Jerry, no Regine; perhaps the concept was more appealing than it sounded. Then it dawned on him that perhaps they would do the same to him; maybe Charley would turn around and kill him to save Jen. He wasn't as bad as his brother and sister. Hell, he even apologized; more than they ever had.

"Okay," Nate spoke up after his long meditation about the options, "What if I help you save your brother then what?"

"Huh," Jen looked at him weird again, "You're willing to kill your own sister?"

"Not like she's ever done anything for me." He whined a little about the lack of a sibling bond between him and Regine, "She was practically a willing participant when our dear departed brother decided to blind my left eye. I begged and pleaded for her to stop him but she stood on the sidelines while he penetrated my left eye with the tip of his sword. Each of her visits in my tiny cell felt as if it were done over and over knowing she stood by and watched. Then she again watched as he turned me as he did her; after my eye was healed which forced me to live out this never ending life with a fucked up and blinded eyeball. Why should I stop you from bringing the bitch down? She never stopped our brother from making me a lesser vampire than him."

Jen heard the story of how he came to be a vampire and the circumstances surrounding his left eye's blindness. She actually felt sympathy for him beyond the fact he had played a role in the return of a vampire nightmare. "Why did he do that to you?" She asked looking at his face where she saw actual pain from the memory.

"Like most vampires; we were mortal once." Nate began the explanation surrounding the bitter rival between him and Jerry, "Jerry was the first to be turned; I think he willingly accepted because he was getting older and he had such a young beautiful bride to be. He was already in his forties when he sought out a vampire. The moment he turned he embraced the immortal curse; his mind became selfish, more so than before he turned. He obsessed over his young fiancé but she had no idea what he had become yet I think she sensed the differences in him just like I had. To protect himself he turned our sister and made her just as vicious as him. I knew he had plans to turn her and eventually me; trying to keep the family immortalized is what he used as an explanation. The evening before their marriage was to happen I took the initiative to tell her what he had become; the problem was is she didn't believe me at first until he caught us in her chamber.

"Immediately he suspected infidelity between us; his new vampire rage and jealousy blinded him from the truth. He derived the perfect punishment thinking his fiancé preferred me over him; he had his henchmen pin me down against the floor while she watched along with Regine who stood as if she didn't care." He closed his eyes as the vision of his memories became almost real; his lips curled with a sneer, "There I lay pinned against the floor as his henchmen held down my arms and legs; I screamed and begged our sister to stop his jealous rage. Regine did nothing as Jerry walked up to me; stepped over me while holding the handle of his sword. Being in complete cohort with our brother; she assisted the mutilation of my eye by holding my head still as he lowered the tip of his sword. The pain was excruciating as I felt the steel penetrate through my eyelids then slowly press through my eye. He didn't want to kill me but the pain was so horrible that I started to beg for him to push his blade further until I was dead. The blood stung as it pooled inside and outside my eye; the entire time Regine petted me as if with pity; as if trying to sooth my agony.

"He pulled the steel from my eye and made no hesitation to turn his rage on the woman he swore to love." His eyes snapped open behind the sunglasses; the right discolored red by the painful memory, "With one swift swing of his blood stained sword; her head fell to the floor followed by her lifeless body. He believed blood was thicker than water; he maimed me and killed her. I was locked in a cell until my eye healed but upon release he did to me as he had Regine. Everything I had known was ripped away; my life became dark and disfigured as the blindness in my eye. I had to accept what I was forced to become but my hatred towards my siblings never changed. So, yes, I'm willing to kill my own sister." He turned his head and saw sadness in Jen's expression; sadness he never once saw in the faces of his own kin.

"I guess I never really thought that vampires had tragic circumstances." Jen commented; perhaps there was sense that Nate wasn't as ruthless a killer like his siblings, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I could never…" She quickly stopped; she had tried killing Charley after Dandridge turned her.

"The only reason you attempted taking your own brother's life was because who infected you; whose slave you became." Nate knew exactly what she was going to say, "He ordered you to kill your brother."

"But what happens," Jen looked to Nate for answers, "You said his infection is still in my blood; if I turn I might turn against Charley again. I don't want to kill him; I love my brother."

Nate thought for a moment; there was only one solution besides his death that would prevent her from becoming like she was before. "You probably won't like what I can suggest to solve such a dilemma."

"Tell me," Jen urged him; anything was better than knowing she might kill Charley.

Nate stood up tossing his cigarette on the floor then crushed it. "What I started was bringing back what Jerry had already infected you with." He explained keeping his back to her as she stood up, "The only way to stop his infection is to be infected by another." He slowly turned around seeing her expression troubled with such a suggestion.

"You mean I have to be turned by you?" She asked; hoping for another solution.

"Unless," He bowed his head dreading the other alternative, "I die but that's not really a guarantee it'll be stopped. Charley's circumstances are different because Regine is the original infector; her death will cure him."

Jen stepped up to Nate; there was only one solution to stopping her from becoming a vicious monster Dandridge had intended her to be. She reached and pulled the sunglasses from covering his eyes. Charley once risked his life to save her and she was willing to do the same for him. Perhaps living eternally was worth saving her brother's life. She knew her life had been flipped upside down and persistently haunted by Dandridge every time she closed her eyes. Not only saving her brother; she would be stopping Dandridge's lingering effects on her life, body, and soul. Nate didn't seem to be a horrible partner to spend eternity with and she believed he suffered enough as she had by Dandridge's doings that he didn't deserve death. His offer to help was enough to make up for what he started. They were similar in more ways than she thought.

She touched the side of his face and brushed back the length of bangs from covering his blinded eye. Slowly she rose up on her tiptoes and brought her lips against his. He seemed frozen for a moment as she kissed his lips but slowly his lips kissed in return. Her arms slid around his neck as she felt his hands gently rest against her shoulders. She embraced him as she brushed the red tipped strands of hair from his ear. "Help me then help me save Charley." She whispered his ear then felt his arms wrap tightly around her. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the sting from his bite but he surprised her by lifting her into his arm then carried her to the bed.

He laid her back against the bed then lowered himself until his face was a mere inch from hers. "I might be near a thousand years old but I haven't forgotten about foreplay." He smiled softly and watched her respond with her own.

"I thought that about you." She commented as her fingertips touched the sides of his face then lifted her head pressing her lips against his. Her head lay back against the feathery mattress as he kissed her with a gentle passion. Before knowing what and who he was; she was immensely attracted to him just by how much he reminded her of her. There wasn't as much difficulty accepting his offer for a cure from Dandridge's infection. The difference between his approach and Dandridge's was he lacked the ability to entice and hypnotize with the use of his eyes; in his brother's words, a lesser vampire than him. The hypnosis was driven by his spirit and personality; the attraction achieved by normal means not vampire seduction. Even the manner he penetrated his fangs into her flesh, opposite of the side Dandridge had bitten her, was gentle and less painful.

As dawn approached, Nate stood before the window having one last cigarette before bedtime. He saw the horizon peak with brilliant oranges and pinks. He could still taste Jen's blood lingering across his tongue and felt the warmth penetrating throughout his body. There was a sense that his centuries of solitude and loneliness had come to an end. The dawn signified she would now permanently live in his world filled with night instead of day. He flicked the cigarette out the window then closed it and drew the drapes closed. He turned and walked back to the bed, slipped between the canopy drapes and laid down not alone for the first time. He crawled beside Jen, wrapped her in his arms feeling her body begin trembling and become tainted with sweat as his infectious bite swarm inside her. His brother's presence was no longer felt for his personal infection dissolved it into her bad memories. His eyes closed as he held her tightly; she wasn't going to suffer through the change alone not as long as he was there.

Peter sat in a chair before a window; he attempted staying away all night but sleep was too persistent. Sunlight poured through the window behind him and he slowly started to waken as his arms hugged a large wooden cross taken off the wall of movie memorabilia. His eyes opened as he rubbed the stiffness in his neck. Suddenly the events which caused him to cower with a cross returned like a flash from a horrible nightmare. He quickly got up knowing he had to warn Charley that the young man's suspicions were correct but worse than imagined.


	5. Chapter 5 Fright Night Takeover

A Remake: Fright Night 2

Chapter 5

Fright Night Takeover

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Alex sat reading one of her many college textbooks; yet her mind seemed elsewhere as she sat on a bench with her crossed leg bouncing. She didn't understand why Charley always managed to disappoint her when it came to arrangements they made together. As her thoughts continued along the Charley trail, a bouquet of a dozen red roses moved before her face. She cracked a smile as her hands took the bouquet then removed the card which read an apology from Charley. Seconds later Charley sat next to her wearing the unusual dark sunglasses. "They're beautiful," She commented about the roses, "Thank you."

"I know they don't make up for last night but you have to know how sorry I am." Charley explained, "I've been feeling weird lately."

"Well, it must be the full moon, Charley." She responded setting the roses on her lap and closing her book, "Because I've been feeling weird too."

"Perhaps we're falling…" He attempted a comment but Alex quickly stood up then spun around looking down at him.

"Charley, I came to college to get an education not fall in love." She turned and started walking away.

Charley hurried and rushed beside her, "What's wrong with falling in love?"

Alex stopped and faced Charley, "I don't need that kind of distraction. I'm studying to become a Clinical Psychologist and falling in love is not the logical thing to do."

"Why do you have to be so damned logical all the time?" Charley snapped, "There are things happening to me that I don't understand. Do you even care to know why I didn't show up last night?" He was becoming frustrated; perhaps it was because of Alex's determination to deny her feelings for him or was it the fact he seemed to be struggling with vampire delusions again?

"Okay, why didn't you?" Alex wasn't certain if she was prepared to hear another one of his excuses.

"I had a setback last night," Charley blurted, "I honestly thought I was coming face to face with another vampire but I believe it was more of a way for me to avoid responsibility for reality. My way of dealing with my issues with Jen and Peter; even our situation. I think I used the idea of a vampire to save me from commitment when it deals with confrontations with both my sister and Peter."

Alex smiled, "Charley, I am so proud of you. Obviously your taste in literature and movies let's you avoid reality. That is such a revelation."

"Wait," Charley took offense to her suggestion about his taste in books and movies, "Have you ever even read Dracula?"

Alex shook her head.

"That's what I thought." Charley grumbled, "Because its subject is vampires doesn't make it shit, Alex. That book is an excellent example of great literature. There are hundreds more books that are about vampires but are wonderful reads. Maybe if you set down your damned textbooks for once, pick up a copy of Dracula than you might have a better understanding about my taste." He turned and started walking away but realized he was a little harsh then turned around as she turned to face him.

"I'm amazed," Alex smiled seeing a whole new side to Charley.

"I'm sorry," Charley apologized for his outburst, "I get frustrated when someone judges something they obviously haven't experienced or read."

"No, don't apologize." She continued to smile, "You're right; I've never taken the time to read any of the books you're so passionate about. I really like this passionate side of you." She stepped up to him then attempted a kiss but Peter Vincent's loud voice interrupted.

Peter ran up to Charley in a panic. "Oh, Charley, I've been looking everywhere for you." He panted, "You were right; I'm sorry I doubted you. She's a vampire."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Peter, she's just an actress; you saw it for yourself." Charley was again thrust into denial.

"Who's she?" Alex butted in.

"Nothing," Charley shook his head then faced Peter, "Peter, what we saw last night was a performance. You yourself believed that."

"I know," Peter frowned with confusion to why Charley was suddenly in denial again, "But when you left I discovered she had no reflection, just like Dandridge. You have to listen…" He prepared to tell him who Regine really was and related to.

"Mr. Vincent, I think you're wasting your breath." Alex commented as she shook her head.

Peter looked to Alex then back to Charley. Perhaps he was wasting his time when Charley obviously had an expression of a nonbeliever. He stepped back and waved his finger at Charley, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned around to hurry and pack whatever he could to run away from the vampire living upstairs.

"I feel bad," Charley shook his head, "It's my fault he's like this."

"Charley, don't blame yourself." Alex touched Charley's shoulder, "He's going to believe what he wants and you have no power over that."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He sighed then shrugged off Peter's warning, "Hey, how about we get something to eat for dinner tonight."

"I'd love to but I have a lot of studying to do." She replied.

"Hey, that sounds perfect." He smiled, "We can have dinner in the library."

"Charley," She moaned a tad reluctant.

"Don't worry," He shook his head, "Strictly dinner and studying; maybe you'll be a good influence."

"Okay," She sighed giving into Charley's pout, "I'll meet you tonight around seven."

"Great," He smiled; pleased that it seemed they were again making amends, "I'm going to go check on Jen then I'll be at the library to have a wonderful study dinner with you." He leaned and gave Alex a peck on the cheek then left. He walked across the campus feeling a tad better than earlier; things seemed like they were looking up. Just as he was thinking everything was fine; he skidded to a halt noticing a very attractive brunette strolling his direction. He became focused on the college beauty and slid his sunglasses to the tip of his nose with his eyes following as the young woman started strolling by. His eyes focused attentively at the lush pink flesh of the side of her neck as he grinned and licked his lips.

Suddenly he blinked trying to figure out what he was doing. He took a deep breath and continued on his way to stop by the local hangout for a bite to eat; needing energy before having another confrontation with Jen. He strolled inside the hangout and stepped up to the counter greeting the usual waitress. "Hey, have anything fresh?" He asked knowing that some times the place had hour's old food in the warmer.

"Sure do," The waitress commented as she turned around then returned setting a freshly baked pizza before Charley, "You're going to like this."

Charley eagerly grabbed a slice.

"I made it from scratch." The waitress explained, "Everything down to the sauce is organic."

Charley took a hefty bite; the moment the food entered his mouth he immediately felt weird.

"Fresh crushed tomatoes and my own special touch," The waitress smiled, "Whole bulb garlic on each pizza."

Charley quickly spat the food out of his mouth; the garlic seemingly burned more like hot peppers. He darted away from the counter finding the nearest soda machine. He grabbed the bottle of water and downed it within a minute trying to rinse out the burning taste of garlic. He took a few deep breaths not understanding why he reacted so strangely about the garlic when usually he was a typical garlic fan. He tossed the bottle into the plastic recycling bin then left the hangout. He found his way to his parked Mustang and drove to the hotel Jen was staying.

Once arriving at the hotel; he asked for Jen's room and headed to the second floor. He stepped up to Jen's room door and was able to knock only once; the door creaked open not being shut all the way. He peeked passed the door noticing the television left on, the bed hadn't been slept in, and Jen's suitcases lying open on the floor. He stepped into the room looking around. "Jen, it's me Charley." He called out thinking she was might be in the bathroom. Getting no response he stepped further into the room and noticed the bathroom light left on with the door wide open. He took a look in the bathroom which was empty except for her toiletries set on the vanity sink.

Something was weird, really off about Jen having left the lights and television on; especially her room's door not closed properly. He took notice of the sketch pad on the bed which was left folded at a specific drawing. He never knew Jen had an artistic ability. Yet, upon seeing the drawing he knew why her artistic ability was kept secret for the entire sketch pad had become a visual diary memorializing the evening that destroyed her way of life. He quickly dropped the sketch upon seeing Dandridge's face drawn from Jen's memory. He moved for the door and noticed the piece of sketch paper lying on the floor then picked it up and flipped it over. He immediately remembered the face; the man from the party who Jen had slapped. He folded the drawing and shoved it into his pants pocket then attempted to leave again but a news announcement on the television stopped him.

His head turned and eyes looked to the television screen seeing a photograph of Ritchie. "A local college student; accounting student Ritchie Roberts was found dead this morning in the Rose Valley Cemetery." The newscaster announced which triggered the memories of other news announcement from Charley's past. What shocked him the most was the fact he just saw Ritchie the night before seemingly unharmed just drunk. His breathing and heart beat started to race as an all too familiar nightmare returned. He rushed out of the hotel room, down the metal stairs, and hurried to the Mustang. He climbed into the Mustang and skidded out of the parking lot then drove madly towards the direction of the only person left for him to trust; Peter.

Peter rushed into the studio Fright Night was filmed; he hurried feeling as if he needed to warn the viewers of the vampires. He rushed to the set of Fright Night but became taken aback by the sight of his traditional set being torn apart. "What's going on?" He asked hoping for answers why his show was being destroyed then the producer stepped up to him. He turned and faced the producer. "What are they doing to my set?" He asked with the horrible sense that things were changing without him.

"Look, Peter, I had to make the decision to liven the show up a bit." The producer explained resting a hand on Peter's shoulder, "The show's been plummeting and it's time for a change; something the kids these days will get into."

"This is my show." Peter stated in shock, "You can't just up and ruin everything I've helped create."

"Actually I can," The producer tried being nice and respectful but Peter's actions the last couple years have caused him to replace Peter, "And I have. You gave me no choice. I think she'll be great for ratings." He pointed at the cardboard cutout being set up.

Peter turned his head; his eyes became wide in horror and shock. There in the cardboard image was the vampire he needed to warn people about; Regine. "You're replacing me with her?" He looked to the producer.

"Yeah," The producer nodded, "She's beautiful and talented. She's the perfect choice."

"You can't," Peter quickly protested, "You don't understand; this is exactly what she wants."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The producer sensed another insane burst from Peter.

"You can't let you do this!" Peter continued to protest as security guards approached, "She's trying to ruin me! She's a vampire and this is exactly what she wants!" Suddenly he was grabbed by the guards.

"Get him out of here, boys." The producer walked away shaking his head.

Peter was dragged from the studio while yelling out his warning about the vampire vixen but it only fell on deafened ears.

Alex moved between the towering shelves of the library in search of something that would make her understand Charley more. Her eyes scanned over the book titles and finally spotted the specific book she was searching for. She grabbed the book and looked down at its title; Dracula. She smiled; willing to read the book which may unlock Charlie's mysteries.

Into the building he ran then into the elevator as it as nearing dusk. Impatiently he waited for the elevator to move upward to Peter's floor. Once the door came open he ran out then directly to Peter's door. He pounded and pounded on the door frantically but Peter didn't answer. He scrambled and removed the sketch of Nate, turned it over and quickly wrote a note;

Peter,

I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Call me when you get this.

Charley

He slipped the sketch under the door then hurried to hopefully convince Alex that what was wrong with him was the fact that the vampires were back. He reached the lobby and stepped out but quickly skidded to a halt noticing the large limo driver stepping out of the basement. He ducked behind one of the lobby potted trees and watched the man closely. Something told him that more evidence was hidden in the basement; just like Dandridge's basement. The man left then he took the opportunity to hurry to the basement door and slipped into the basement.

Cautiously he walked down the basement steps as his eyes looked around for anything suspiciously vampire related. The basement was dusty, coated with cobwebs along tons of stored furniture and other objects. His eyes caught sight of what he dreaded; a coffin. He looked around for a moment and noticed an overturned wooden chair. He stepped up to the chair and grabbed one of its legs; with a jerk the leg broke and separated creating a perfect weapon, a stake. Slowly he moved toward the silver coffin then dared to open it. Once the lid was lifted he quickly noticed it wasn't the female vixen but her vampire friend Beau. He sighed and quietly lowered the lid. He knew she had to be somewhere.

He moved away from the coffin and heard the basement door come open. Quickly he ducked behind a rickety shelf cluttered with junk. He listened as heavy footsteps walked down the stairs then skidded to a halt. There was no more noise but a hand quickly appeared almost directly in front of his face; he managed not to scream. His wide eyes watched the large muscular hand move through the junk and reach under a shelf. "Ah, huh," He heard the large man say then watched the man slide his hand upward with a huge wood roach twitching between his fingers. He swallowed in disgust hearing the sound of the man crunching down on the disgusting roach. Ignoring his stomach's churning; he listened as the man returned up the stairs as if he only came back down just to get a buggy snack.

He rose up a little to peer up the stairs; the coast was clear. Carefully and quietly he snuck from behind the shelf and moved around the stairs. He could hear the distinct sound of the elevator moving. He followed the sound reaching another part of the basement and discovered another coffin which was oddly decorated with hundreds of rock band decals. He guessed Regine wouldn't sleep in something as messy as that coffin then looked to notice a large hole in the wall where the loud sounds of the elevator radiated from. Cautiously he climbed through the hole quickly noticing a coffin that looked almost identical to the one Dandridge had. He jumped down onto the dirt floor and looked up to see the elevator moving high upward.

His eyes looked forward at the deep cherry wood coffin almost identically carved like Dandridge's. Something was starting to link together in his mind; perhaps it wasn't just a coincidence that another vampire was messing with him. Perhaps it surrounded what he and Peter had done to Dandridge? He took a deep breath and dared opening the cherry coffin. He looked inside to see the beautiful Regine sound asleep in her sleep of the undead; she was a vampire not an actress playing a role. He lifted the chair leg stake as his eyes stared down at her beautiful sleeping face. The stake rose above his head then he froze upon her eyes opening and shifting to look deep into his.

Regine's large almond eyes stared deeply into Charley's as he was frozen and stopped from driving the wooden table leg into her ancient heart. From the very center of her pupils formed the brightest red and expanded swallowing the pupils. Charlie's wide eyes stared down into hers and within his pupils formed a mirror of the red in hers. His eyes fluttered feeling the intense spell she enchanted within his eyes and into his mind. Slowly his arms lowered then his hand dropped the stake to the floor. Her eyes closed as he closed the coffin then staggered to turn around. He climbed back through the hole just as the decal cluttered coffin flung open but he didn't take notice being under a heavy enchantment.

Evil Ed sat up and saw his old best friend Charley staggering away like some zombie from a horror movie. He giggled with his typical weirdness, "Oh, you're so cool, Brewster." He chuckled jumping out of the coffin while shaking his head.

Charley staggered down the steps and onto the street. He paused in the middle of the street with his eyes rolling; the effects of Regine's enchantment began to wear off. The sound of a car's horn snapped him from the daze. He darted to the sidewalk almost having been hit by the passing car. He ignored the driver's cursing as his eyes frowned staring at the apartment building; his memory was fogged. He looked at his watch realizing he needed to get to his dorm room and shower for his study date with Alex. He rushed to his Mustang.

was in the middle of Dracula; sitting in the quite library. Her focus was on the book which numbed her sense of someone creeping up behind her. She flipped the page continuing the use of her speed reading ability. A dark clawed and lengthy fingered hand reached out then touched her shoulder. She jumped and spun around in her chair to see Evil grinning with his hands tucked in his jacket pockets. She stood up after setting her book down, "You scared me."

"Well, you look really beautiful scared." Evil complimented, "I saw you here and thought perhaps you would like to get that cup of coffee."

"Now's not really a good time." Alex explained, "I'm kind of busy and my boyfriend will be here soon."

"Oh," Evil smirked, "Well, let's make a deal; I'll come back in an hour and if this boyfriend of yours stands you up again let me take you out for coffee."

"Ed, I'm sorry but I think you'll be wasting your time." Alex stated trying to politely let the somewhat odd young man down, "He's coming."

"Just humor me," Evil was determined, "I'll come back; if he shows then I'll leave you alone."

"Okay," Alex reluctantly agreed, "Again, you'll be wasting your time."

"Maybe but I'll probably be seeing you real soon." Evil spun around and left the library.

He stepped outside and strolled down the walkway then joined by Bossely and Beau. He grinned happily with the impression he had success with Alex. "Hey, dudes." He smiled stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Have you forgotten," Bossely lit a cigar then exhaled, "You're supposed to bite her on the neck."

Evil halted, "Dude, I've got it taken care of. I have a date with her tonight."

"Well, I think three's a crowd." Beau stated noticing Charley racing toward the library entrance.

Evil turned around, "Oh, come on! Now he shows up!"

Bossely grabbed Evil by the shoulder and spun him around, "I think you need some relaxation." He put his arm around Evil's shoulders.

"No, I should go in there and kick ass." Evil suggested and attempted to turn back around but Beau and Bossely grabbed him by his jacket, "Come on, just let me fuck him up a little bit. Just a little bit, that's all I ask."

"He's Regine's," Bossely explained, "I promise you'll have your chance with the girlfriend. Right now, let's have a little time to ourselves and do some bowling."

"Bowling," Evil looked at Bossely as if the large guy was nuts, "You have to be fucking kidding me. You want me to bowl?"

"Believe me, it's relaxing and entertaining." Bossely explained more leading Evil down the walkway.

Into the college hangout the trio strolled. The place was vacant and preparing to close but it didn't stop them. Beau rolled on his skateboard to the main counter and tapped his claws against the smooth surface; the waitress turned around. The manager raced up to the counter yelling that the business was closed but Beau grabbed both the waitress and manager by the throats. "Oh, you're closed alright." He grinned exposing his thirsting fangs.

Evil cranked the jukebox as Bossely locked the doors then pulled down the steel barriers making the hangout officially closed. The music started to play just as the horrified screams from the manager and waitress faded. Evil spun around bobbing his head to the wicked thumping music, "Let's bowl!"

Peter stepped into a local bar feeling distraught and confused. His warning weren't believed; everyone he approached, including Charley, thought he was insane about his accusations against Regine. He knew what he saw which was reminiscent of past events but this time he was one no one believed. He sat atop a barstool and ordered a beer. What was he going to do? The only thing that seemed logical was running away; leaving the vampires behind to escape his own fate that was warned by Regine. There was no one to back him in the battle with the undead; he was hopelessly alone which made his decision to leave logical and safe.

Nate was dressed in preparation for another part of his sister's plan. He wasn't continuing with the plan just making certain his sister didn't suspect anything. He turned and looked to the bed where Jen still lay asleep while in the middle of the transition from mortal to immortal. He hoped his actions had prevented her from becoming like his brother and sister; more like him. He walked up to the bed and parted the drapes; tied them back against the posts. His eyes looked down at Jen; she wasn't fiercely trembling as before but her body was curled in the fetal position. He sat down on the bed and brushed back her sweat drenched hair from the side of her face.

"I have to do one last thing," He spoke to Jen knowing she wasn't able to hear him, "What I do next will convince Regine I'm still involved in her scheme but I promise this is the last thing I'll do for her. By the time I return, you'll be awake then we can put an end to what she's doing to Charley." He bent down and placed a soft kiss against her clammy cheek. He stood up and left the room.

As the door closed behind Nate Jen's eyes snapped open.

Charley entered the library and found his way to Alex who was just finishing reading Dracula. He was quickly taken by surprise noticing Alex had taken the time to actually read one of his favorite books. "You're actually reading Dracula?" He asked then she raised her hand asking for a moment to finish. He watched her close the book then turned her head to smile up at him. "You read that whole book since earlier?" He was pleasantly surprised she had taken interest in one of his interests.

"A truly wonderful book, Charley," Alex expressed her own amazement how well written the fiction novel was, "Just reading it made me understand you a whole lot better. You certainly have great taste in literature." She stood up.

Charley smiled; it was the first time he really felt understood by Alex. "Well, here's dinner," He unveiled a bag of burgers and two Cokes, "And these are for you." He handed her a bouquet of colorful flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful." She smiled taking a sniff of the delicate aroma.

"Also, we can't forget," He set a portable television on the table.

"Charley, I could really do without T.V. for one night." She commented watching him set the channel as he sat down, "Nothing like a little Bach to heighten the mood." He knew how much she enjoyed classical music and concerts. He flipped through the channels. He reached the channel Fright Night aired and became surprised that Peter wasn't hosting.

Alex noticed Charley's frown and looked to screen to see no Peter. "What's wrong?" She asked as she sipped from her drink.

"I don't know," Charley answered trying to figure out what happened to Peter, "Where's Peter?"

The bowling alley was quiet as Bossely stood waiting for his ball to return. Evil was crouched on the counter as he filled a beer mug with blood. He looked at Bossely with a sinister grin while blood coated his teeth and lips. "Hey, Boss," He yelled to Bossely taking the muscular man's attention away from the arriving ball, "You shouldn't worry about your score. All you need to do is pull a head." He winked.

Bossely shook his head as the ball hit his hand but something felt weird. He looked down; his eyes became huge as his hands lifted up the manager's head. He screamed and dropped the head on the floor. His head jerked and he glared at Evil who started laughing hysterically. "You son of a bitch!" He cursed and charged toward the jokester. He grabbed Evil by the throat and pulled him off the countertop. "I'm going to rip your head off and shove it up your ass, you little freak!"

"Can't take a joke, huh?" Evil choked with laughter as he dangled above the floor.

"Hey, assholes!" Beau yelled as he turned up the television then looked up at it.

Bossely and Evil silenced their bickering and turned their eyes to the television.

On the screen stood the Fright Night producer dressed in a tacky caped version of Dracula. "Good evening, Fright Night fans." He greeted the viewing audience, "Tonight we have a very special treat for all of you. I am honored to introduce the new host of Fright Night; Regine." He lifted his arm and aimed the camera to shift where the new host was to perform.

Music started to play then Nate's voice sang out in a German language; the camera drifted passed him and the bad performing behind him. His eyes shifted and looked where his sister sat crouched on the floor. Regine rose slowly up off the floor dressed like a peasant with her lengthy black hair draped along the sides of her face. Her arms stretched out as if she were relinquishing sleep. She spun around as her body swayed seductively to her brother's voice and music. Her body continued to move in almost a sexual manner as a whole new interpretation of a vampires transformation was told by her body language. She performed to the camera with her expression sultry and hypnotic.

Charley sat staring at the screen; his eyes watched Regine's beautiful display intently as he slowly became hypnotized. Something started creeping over him as his eyes were frozen and unable to blink as he watched her hair flow with every choreographed movement. She was an image of heavenly dark beauty; a vampire in a seductress's image. His felt his heart begin to pound and breathing intensify as he was becoming swallowed whole by her enchantment. The music and Nate's voice played perfectly with her every movement which seemed as if they were signaling for him to come to her.

Peter stared up at the television on the wall behind the bar; there was the mistress of darkness who had stolen his career and life. His mind became fueled with anger. The bartender stepped up to him and leaned against the bar. "I know you from somewhere." He heard the bartender comment, "What do you do?"

Peter's lips grinned, "I'm a vampire killer."

"Say what?" The bartender chuckled, "No, really, what do you do?"

Peter turned his head and looked at the bartender, "Are you deaf, friend? I said I was a vampire killer." He looked back to the television and grinned more knowing exactly what he needed to do. He scrambled off the barstool and darted for the door.

The music faded as Regine halted her sensual dance; her eyes looked around wide as if hearing something frightening. Her body seemed to stiffen as her head bent back. Her hands lifted as they trembled as their fingers curled suddenly. Her head jerked to the side exposing her neck where the evidence of a vampire bite began to bleed; blood trailed from the bite mark and moved downward across the soft curve of her breast. Her arms flew backwards and her body followed as fog drifted around her. Slowly she lowered until the fog covered her.

"How'd she do that?" The camera asked another crewmember.

"Special effects makeup." The crewmember answered.

"Huh, cool," The camera nodded his head.

The fog departed revealing Regine had vanished then it quickly rolled back over the area she was last seen. Suddenly the music returned with a faster more thunderous sound. From the top of the fog fingertips could be seen rising with black claw-like fingernails; slowly her hands rose from the fog followed by her arms. Her head was lowered with her back turned to the camera; the fog departed exposed her body now dressed in sexy black. Her head jerked back tossing her black hair down to the center of her arched back. She spun around revealing her changed appearance; her eyes flared bright yellow and orange rimmed. Her mouth smiled then opened wide as she reached high; white fangs sneered. She suddenly dropped onto her knees before a puddle filled with red. Her hands scooped into the puddle then lifted splashing the bloody substance over her face which poured down over her chest.

Charley's eyes started flutter as Regine's powerful presence and performance swarmed over him. He quickly turned the television off feeling almost faint.

"Hey, that was interesting." Alex commented then took notice of Charley's pale face, "Charley, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Charley mumbled as the dizziness continued, "I feel sick all of a sudden."

"I'll get you some water." Alex grabbed her cup.

Regine's performance ended and the studio applauded as the show went to commercial. She stood up as a makeup lady rushed with a towel. She wiped her face of the red and turned her head to smile at her brother who smirked at her. She was assisted cleaning off the rest of the red substance as the camera prepared to film her commentary to the viewers. Nate left his hidden post and stepped up to his sister. "Thank you," She commented as her chest was wiped clean and her hair was pulled back.

"My pleasure," Nate replied, "I have things to tend to." He gave his sister a final peck on the cheek then walked from the set. He paused at the edge of the set and turned his head to see Regine addressing the camera; his lips smirked hearing her subtle speech about creatures of the night being everywhere. He shook his head and continued but accidentally ran into Peter Vincent who was darting toward the set. He spun around watching Peter charge Regine with a stake in his hand. The set became frazzled by Peter's attack on Regine but he seemed unfazed; turned around and continued on his way out of the studio.

Alex hurried to the nearest water fountain; dumped out her drink and proceeded to fill the cup with cool water.

"Alex," A voice spoke behind Alex; she spun around to find Charley's sister.

"Oh, Jen," Alex sighed after being a tad startled and relieved it wasn't Evil.

"Where's Charley?" Jen asked with her face slightly paler, "I need to talk to him right away. I checked his dorm…"

"He's over there," Alex pointed Jen to Charley's direction, "He doesn't look too good."

"What," Jen became worried, "Is he all right?"

"I'm getting him some water." Alex explained then Jen rushed toward Charley and she continued filling the cup. She filled the cup as much as possible and turned around almost spilling the water after finding Evil behind her. "Oh, God," She mumbled tired of everyone startling her.

"Hey," Evil smiled, "So, you wanna get that cup of coffee."

"I'm sorry but I'm really busy." She turned to leave but Evil grabbed her by the arm forcing her to drop the water. Again she faced him, "You're hurting my arm."

"Well, I have to say it sure makes your face look pretty." Evil winked then released her arm.

"Ed, my boyfriend is here." She tried to warn him.

"So, ditch the idiot and join me for some coffee." He suggested taking a step forward.

"Really, you better leave." She again warned him as his grin and the manner he stared at her made her feel uneasy. She knew only one thing to do, "Charley!"

"Oh, I bet the hero's coming to rescue isn't he?" Evil grinned wider feeling his fangs begin to sprout.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked Charley who looked horribly ill; she knew the reason why.

Suddenly they heard Alex call out for Charley. Charley shook off his ill feeling and rushed toward Alex's call with Jen quickly following behind. They turned the corner and both went to an abrupt halt upon seeing the very familiar face of a person they thought to be dead; Evil Ed. They both had shocked expression.

Evil looked to the brother and sister, "Well, ain't Brewster and his hot sister. Surprised to see me?"

Alex stepped back beside Charley, "You know him?"

"Yeah, I did." Charley replied staring at the guy who once was his best friend.

"Wait?" Alex quickly remembered Charley telling her about Evil Ed which never dawned on her to be the same guy whose been pursuing her, "This is Evil Ed? I thought he was dead."

"Oh, I'm dead," Evil grinned with his fangs prominent, "See, Peter Vincent fucked up when he pulled the table leg out of my chest; that gave me a whole other lease on life. But, I bet the old fart forgot to fill you in on that vital piece of information, huh, Brewster?" He took another step forward as the three took a step backwards. He cracked his neck side to side then lunged forward causing the trio to spin around and run. His laughter echoed after them.

Into the library's stacked shelves they ran hearing Evil's hideous laughter following their every twist and turn. They ran down the center of two shelves but Evil popped out at the end with his face transformed into his vampire mask. They turned and ran back the way they had come, turned a corner racing alongside a row of shelves. Again Evil darted from the behind the last shelf growling and hissing his protruding fangs. They turned another corner racing for the end as Evil shoved the shelving but they managed to escape before it toppled on them. They raced into the open; suddenly Evil jumped out of nowhere shoving Charley into a nearby table then grabbed Alex by the shirt collar.

"Now your mine!" Evil snickered pulling Alex closer as she tried to fight him off.

"I don't think so, you pervert!" Jen yelled jumping between Alex and Evil and jerked his hand off of Alex's shirt. She faced Evil, his face shriveled in shock. Her eyes glowed bright orange; she stepped forward forcing Evil backwards. "What's wrong, Evil?" She asked with a little grin which gave him a hint of the fangs hidden behind her lips.

"No way," Evil grinned nervously, "That's not supposed to happen yet."

"Not everything goes the way it's supposed to." Jen explained, "I'm going to give you the count of three to get your nasty ass out of here."

"Yeah, what are you going to do if I don't?" He asked then saw the seriousness in Jen's bright orange eyes.

"One…" She started to count while stepping forward and Evil stepped back, "Two…" Suddenly she stomped her foot which sent Evil charging the window then crashing through it. She took a moment and closed her eyes; her concentration forced back the vampire. She turned around just as Alex rushed to assist Charley up off the floor. She and Charley's eyes met; she saw in his face that he knew there was something very different about her, especially in the manner she managed to frighten Evil into fleeing. Behind her came an array of blue and red flashing lights; she turned her head as the lights flashed over her face.


	6. Chapter 6 Your Sister's A Vampire

A Remake: Fright Night 2

Chapter 6

Your Sister's A Vampire Charley Brow…Brewster!

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Charley, Alex, and Jen were hauled into the police station. They were brought to the waiting area for booking and immediately they heard Peter's voice calling to them. They all looked to see Peter sitting two rows in front of them. An officer stepped up to them explaining they each had only one call they could make; Jen quickly volunteered to go first. She was escorted to the telephone.

"Charley," Peter called over the two rows, "She's a vampire; you were right. I couldn't kill her on my own, I need your help."

Charley still felt awful which made him unable to reply to Peter.

Alex grabbed Charley's hand, "Charley, I don't know exactly what's going on but I can't deny what I saw. What are we going to do?" She watched Charley shake his head slowly as he remained speechless.

"We get out of here as soon as possible!" Peter yelled, "Then we go and fight the vampires!"

"Mr. Vincent, shut up!" The booking officer yelled.

Peter silenced himself but gave Alex and Charley thumbs up.

Jen returned and sat down next to Charlie, "Someone's coming to bail us out."

"Well, until then you all are sitting in jail." An officer stated then he and two of his colleagues escorting the three to the holding cells. Alex and Jen were placed in the woman's section as Charley was placed in the men's along with Peter.

Peter sat down next to Charley who still shown signs of feeling disorientated and confused. He put his arm around Charley shoulders, "Don't worry; together we can defeat her just like before."

"Peter," Charley mumbled, "I don't know if I can."

In the women's holding cell Jen sat patiently as Alex paced back and forth; she still had a hard believing what she saw. "How is this possible?" She asked continuing her pacing, "I can't seem to find any logical explanation. Everything I've learned doesn't help explain what just happened."

Jen's eyes followed Alex's pacing, "Sometimes there are no explanations. Sometimes you have to be a believer instead of a nonbeliever." She watched Alex pause and look down at her.

"But there has to be an explanation." Alex felt foiled by her own logical thinking that couldn't give any relief to what she witnessed, "I've been taught to find the logic but where the hell is it in all this?"

"That's just it, there is none." Jen stated as Alex continued her pacing, "We'll be out of here shortly then you'll understand."

Alex again paused pacing, "Who did you call? Who's coming?"

"A friend," Jen simply replied, "Just know that we can trust him even though it seems unlikely."

"I should call Charley's psychologist." Alex stated, "He should know how to explain all this in a logical way." She nodded in agreement with her suggestion.

"No shrink can help us." Jen shook her head, "We have to do this on our own."

In the men's holdings; an officer walked up to the cell Charley and Peter were held in. "Charley Brewster, your bail has been paid in full and you're free to go." The officer announced unlocking the cell door.

Charley stood up and Peter followed. His eyes looked passed the officer at Regine; quickly he found himself again captivated. He walked toward the opening cell door as her beautiful large eyes stared into his.

"No," Peter yelled and raced to stop Charley but the officer quickly slammed the door and locked it, "No, don't let him go with her; she's a vampire."

The officer shook his head, "Whatever you say, Mr. Vincent."

Regine offered her arm to Charley then Charley wrapped his arm with hers and she escorted him down the corridor as Peter begged and pleaded for Charley to stop. Charley was drowning in Regine's enchantment; deaf to Peter's pleads. Out of the holdings area he was led and out of the station then to the limo parked out front.

An officer entered the women's holding area leading Nate down the corridor toward the cell Jen and Alex were being held. He stepped up to the cell, "Alright, girls, your bail's been paid; you can go." He unlocked the door.

Jen was the first out of the cell; she quickly embraced Nate. "I'm sorry I left." She apologized for leaving the apartment building, "I had to try warning Charley." She dropped onto her feet after Nate loosened his embrace then he cupped her face between his hands.

"I understand," Nate nodded as he smiled down at her, "Regine will definitely know I'm not part in her plan anymore because of this she's already bailed Charley out."

Alex stepped out of the cell, "Are you talking about the woman on Fright Night? Why would she do that?"

"Come, ladies," Nate took Jen's hand and urged Alex to follow, "We have to go right now."

"We have to get Peter." Jen announced knowing Peter would be a great help saving Charley.

Jen raced up to the clerk, "We would like to post bond for Peter Vincent, please."

"Well," The clerk looked up, "He has a slightly heftier bail than yours."

Nate moved Jen aside as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, "What is it?"

"Two thousand dollars," The clerk answered expecting the three to turn around and leave.

Nate pulled out a wad of bills and slammed it on the desk, "Do you accept cash?"

"Sure," The clerk grabbed the bundle of bills and stuffed them into a bill counter, "Okay, Mr. Vincent is all yours, good luck. Bob, fetch Vincent!" He slapped the release papers on the countertop for Nate to sign.

After the papers were finalized; they waited for a while then Peter was released. Peter stumbled out of the holding cell and immediately rushed up to Jen and Alex. "We're too late; she's got Charley." He announced in a panic.

"We know, Peter." Jen attempted calming the frantic actor, "Let's get out of here." She faced Peter towards the door and escorted him out of the police station as he kept repeating that they needed to save Charley. She knew the circumstances were going to be more difficult now that Regine knew of Nate's deception; obviously Evil had played the role of informant.

Charley sat relax submersed in a steaming bath; his eyes were fluttery and dazed with an awkward smile soft over his lips. His eyes looked around but had no care where he was and who accompanied him. Regine sat beside the garden tub gently rubbing a sponge over his chest while Beau washed his arm. He seemed as if he were in a dream; captured in a world almost unreal which his mind made it seem. His body and mind had been taken over after Regine's two evening of indulging on his blood through the seemingly harmless razor cut. He was in the final stages of becoming eternally hers.

Regine smiled softly as she brought her fingertips to the side of Charley chin then turned his head so she could look deeply into his dazed eyes. "Soon you'll taste blood for the first time." She spoke with a soft tone, "Then you'll be mine forever and it's forever I'll make you pay for murdering him." She leaned down and kissed Charley sensually against the lips.

Jen parked her brother's Mustang in front of one of the many town churches. She climbed out and pulled the driver's seat forward letting Alex and Peter out. "Get everything you can; we need all defenses possible." She explained to them.

"Aren't you coming with us, dear?" Peter asked thinking they needed more hands to carry such an elaborate supplies.

"No," Jen shook her head, "Nate and I will stand watch while you two go inside. Just make it quick; we have no time to spare." She watched Peter nod then hurry to the church with Alex following. She didn't have the ability to explain the real reason why she couldn't enter the church; there was a better time to reveal what she became.

Jen returned inside the Mustang to wait for Peter and Alex to return. "What's the plan?" She turned her to Nate for answers.

"This isn't exactly something that can have a definite plan." Nate explained, "How Regine will react to my betrayal is unpredictable. She'll obviously be pissed but her main focus is Charley. She'll focus on him then attempt dealing with us."

"So, we basically wing it?" Jen asked still uneasy about the changes that happened throughout her body, "We have to do everything possible to save Charley; he's already done the same for me."

Nate reached and wrapped his hand around Jen's, "You've already done so much and now it's time for others to do for him."

Jen smiled a little as she squeezed his hand, "I know you've sacrificed a lot to help me."

"Sweetheart, I've sacrificed nothing compared to what you have." Nate commented knowing he wouldn't loose as much as she already had, "Regine isn't a sacrifice because there is nothing between she and I to sacrifice. You've sacrificed your mortality and possibly your relationship with Charley. You're braver than any mortal or immortal I have ever known. You've already proven you're incapable of being what my brother was and at the same time you've helped me not become that as well."

"Brother?" Peter's voice cracked as he stood beside the Mustang with his arms full of religious object; everything dropped from his arms and onto the curb with only a cross held tightly in his hand. He stepped back as Nate climbed out of the car; he was looking at another vampire sibling of Jerry Dandridge's. "You're one of them." He mumbled in fear staring at Nate while Alex stood in shock. He suddenly jerked his arm and aimed the cross at Nate who stumbled back against the Mustang.

Jen bolted from the driver's side and rushed to jump in front of Nate. She didn't look directly at the cross with her head turned slightly. "Peter, he's here to help us." She tried to convince Peter that Nate was on their side, "He won't hurt you or anyone."

"But he's Dandridge's brother and," Peter paused noticing how Jen was squirming and refusing to make direct eye contact with the cross he held, "Oh, dear God; you're one of them too."

"What I am doesn't change the fact that Charley's my brother." Jen explained as she lifted her hand a little feeling the powerful faith radiating from the cross in Peter's hand, "I love Charley and I want to stop Regine just as much as you. Nate might be Dandridge and Regine's brother but that doesn't make him like them."

"He turned you, didn't he?" Peter frowned in anger with the idea that she was turned unwillingly by Dandridge's brother, "He deserves to die just as much as his brother had and his sister."

"No he doesn't." Jen snapped; she discovered that not all vampires were evil which included her, "He saved me from becoming something like Jerry Dandridge and Regine! They destroyed his life too!" She felt anger towards Peter's assumption; the anger crept outward in the form of orange eyes and grown fangs.

Nate sensed Jen's inability to control her vampire rage and quickly stepped between her and Peter. He too didn't dare look directly at the cross while standing sideways. "Please, Mr. Vincent, I'm not going to harm anyone and I didn't force Jen to be vampire; it was her free willed decision." He continued Jen's cause of convincing Peter of his nature, "I stopped her from becoming the creature Dandridge intended her to become; it was her choice for me to stop it from happening. It was my bite that relinquished Jerry's infection in her blood but she made the decision for me to do it."

"I don't believe you or her." Peter snapped, "All vampires are monsters!"

"If you won't consider the possibility that she and I are different then it's your choice." Nate pulled Jen into his arms trying to calm her vampire urges, "You and Alex can take the car and do what you see is fit in saving Charley. Jen and I will do our part even if you don't think it's possible because of what you think our nature is. I promise I will do everything in my power to stop Charley from becoming my sister's victim. Perhaps then you'll rethink your opinion." He stepped away from Peter and the cross moving Jen with him.

Alex stepped up to Peter, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Well, it has." Peter replied sternly, "You drive; we have to save Charley."

Peter and Alex went their separate ways. Nate and Jen went theirs but in the end they would all arrive at the same location. Peter and Alex took a chance to rescue Charley on their own which brought them practically rock climbing out a top floor window. Side by side they moved shuffling the tip of their shoes against the concrete ledge. Peter was desperate to hold onto his courage, Alex's courage inspired his. Alex was still confused; her focus on logic seemed useless now that she was unwillingly part of the illogical. Her mind fumbled and raced through the many pages of study that would typically assist her in discovering a logical explanation but those pages were now useless. She reluctantly admitted to herself of all the strange and unbelievable things she witnessed in a single evening. She pushed herself further with focus to save her boyfriend, finally admitting to herself he was her boyfriend and coming closer to admitting she loved him. No more logic. No more analyzing. She was now a believer instead of a nonbeliever.

They shuffled near a window where light glowed through. Alex continued and peeked into the window and there she saw Charley lying stretched over an antique sofa. Her eyes saddened upon seeing his state; his face was deathly pale and eyes encircled by darkness. She felt the window and found it unlocked. She quietly pushed the window open and carefully stepped down onto the wood floor; she assisted Peter inside. Both moved to go to Charley but the doors to the room rattled. Quickly they tucked behind the heavy drapery praying they wouldn't be spotted. They listened as the doors came open and someone entered. They looked to one another, both horrified of being caught. They listened to Charley take notice of Ritchie and proclaim he thought the friend to be dead.

"Nope," Ritchie smiled, "I got off the slab this evening so I didn't miss a thing."

Charley studied his college chum who now was a vampire just as his high school friend Evil Ed.

"You know, Brewster," Ritchie continued to smile, "Regine's pissed at you right now but I think she'll get over it in a few decades. Hey, want something to drink?"

Charley simply shook his head.

"Okay, well," Ritchie stepped back, "Let me know if you change your mind." He winked at Charley then stepped backwards out the room closing the doors.

Charley sighed then leaned back against the sofa. Suddenly he heard a rush of feet then looked to discovered Alex and Peter. He weakly stood up and was promptly embraced by them. "Oh thank God," he sang with his voice weak. He felt something odd begin to creep inside him as they ushered him toward the window. His body ached and felt chilled. A strange hunger built up from deep inside him. His eyes strained then rolled and a strange transformation discolored his eyes. His eyes shifted and looked to Peter as Alex opened the window. He didn't see his dear sweet friend; he saw something tasty to feed the hunger inside him. His lips curled back exposing a glint of fangs that had grown. His arms raised then his hands grabbed the lapel of Peter's vampire hunter costume. Peter's eyes grew with horror as he moved forward with the desire to rip into the old actor's throat and taste his aged blood. Suddenly a searing pain burned over him; he was firmly wrapped by blessed velvet. He screamed in pain as the hunger was momentarily subdued.

Suddenly the doors came open and Ritchie happily marched inside with a tray carrying a tea pot and cups. He froze upon seeing unwanted guests. He began to grumble as his lips snarled. Alex shoved Charley to Peter then whipped out the holy water filled pump action squirt gun. She pumped it with speed then pulled the trigger which streamed the holy water a good distance and struck the vampire directly in the face. Instantly vampire Ritchie went into a painful fit as the holy water burned his flesh like acid. Ritchie's body shook and trembled causing the tray to shake rattling the china. Alex hurried as she kept spraying the vampire and the more it sprayed over him the faster his flesh dissolved. She snatched the tray as the vampire gurgled with his throat burning open oozing bodily fluids. She watched Ritchie drop forward with a dead thud then she hurried to close the doors and latch them closed.

Once Alex rejoined Peter and Charley they prepared to scale outside the window. Peter firstly climbed out but the moment he stood on the ledge the window was slammed shut. He slowly looked upward and saw the face of something he though he destroyed years ago. Evil Ed smirked wickedly down at Peter; his fangs just as nasty and protruding as the last time they were face to face. "Hi ya," Evil sang with a cackle, "What's up, old man?" He swiped his claw-like nails down at Peter which caused the elder man to lose his footing, "Op, not you!" He grinned wider watching Peter grab onto the ledge with his aged hands. He scaled downward prepared to enjoy screw with the old man. He stretched down over the window and reached his lengthy nails down and began to scrape them along Peter's clinging fingers. He enjoyed the horror riddled over the actor's paling face. "I wonder if the Great Vampire Killer can fly." He said with another loud toothy cackle following.

"Hey, Evil!" A familiar voice called out.

Evil turned his head and found Jen climbing out onto the ledge from another nearby window. "What?!" he snapped loudly hating that his fun was interrupted.

Alex took advantage of Evil's distraction. She dropped a satchel from her shoulder then pulled out the handgun-like crossbow already loaded with a small and thin wooden stake. She lifted her arm and aimed through the glass at Evil's chest.

"Made you look!" Jen shouted back to the downward faces vampire.

"That was so fucking lame." Evil shook his head then turned his attention back to dangling Peter but something caught his eye. His head facing down he looked through the window and looked down the stream line of a wooden stake. His eyes went wide and before he could drop out of the way the stake was shot, crashed through the window then struck him dead in the chest ripping into his heart. He gasped loudly. His body flipped backwards then dropped spinning passed Peter. His wide eyes watched the ground below speedily come closer and closer. His body rotated and down against the pavement his body struck hard. His eyes remained wide with shock and slowly shifted looking to the tiny splinter of a stake protruding from the center of his chest. "Not fucking cool," he mumbled with blood trickling passed his bottom lip then his head dropped back against the pavement. Vacantly his eyes stared upward.

Jen peered down for a moment at Evil sprawled out over the pavement many stories below. She heard Peter's struggle to hang on. She was quick as she moved with perfect balance stepping along the ledge. At the window she crouched and reached her hand down to the terrified man. His eyes looked up at her with fear. "Take my hand." She encouraged him but he shook his head, fearful of what she had become. "Please, Peter," she pleaded with him showing the humanity that was still in her eyes and soft expression, "Please, take my hand." Her eyes pleaded with him and finally she saw trust grow in his wide eyes. She smiled keeping her hand reached to him. He pushed passed his fear and grabbed her hand. Her fingers gripped his hand with immortal strength and with little effort she lifted him upward bringing his feet onto the ledge. She saw his relief then to her ease he gently smiled at her along with his expressive eyes. The window came open and she assisted Peter safely back inside then followed.

Immediately Jen became concerned upon seeing her brother's state. Her moment of concern was quickly dashed by the locked doors begin rattling. She took charge, "This way." She led them toward another set of double doors; Peter and Alex desperately assisting the weakened Charley. She jerked the doors open then led them out into a corridor not sure where they were heading. She needed to get her brother as far away as possible from Regine. They neared the end of the corridor. She darted out into the open first. Suddenly she felt a powerful blow strike her directly across the face which sent her into a violent spin and striking the nearest wall with a loud crash. She struck the wall face first and dropped backwards hitting the floor hard. Before she could shout out a warning to the others they were quickly herded like cattle for the slaughter caged between Beau and Bossley. She quickly got onto her feet and darted forward but before she could attack the giant henchman Bossley two arms snatched her up by the waist sending her into a kicking frenzy.

Peter and Alex kept Charley between them as they heard Jen shouting loud protests. Alex stood aiming her hand crossbow at Beau while Peter faced Bossley. Suddenly Peter was snatched by his lapel and jerked forward by Bossley. The elder man was no match for the muscular henchman who swiftly swung and struck the poor man down to the ground then with a swift kick in the gut he slid and struck the wall. Bossley turned and moved toward Alex and Charley. He grinned evilly as he made his approach. Alex stepped in front of Charley, took aim, and pulled the trigger sending two stakes directly at the henchman who swiftly caught both stakes in his hands. Alex gasped then backed up standing beside Charley. Charley felt that hunger begin to ignite inside him which prompted him to knock the blessed cloak from over his body. His head slowly turned, eyes again distorted and aimed at Alex. Alex panicked upon seeing the hunger burning through Charley's changed eyes. She shook her head, "Charley, no," she said with sadness and backed away from him.

Jen continued to protest as her hands desperately pushed down against the arms around her. "Charley, don't!" she yelled to her brother. A couple years ago she had the same hunger he was feeling; the desire to consume a person she loved, him. "Charley, you have to fight it!" she pleaded loudly, "Fight it, Chuck!" She shoved her elbows back finally forcing the arms to release her. She dropped onto her feet and spun around to find Nate. Her face twisted with anger and eyes burned orange. "What are you doing?!" she shouted at him then shoved him backwards with a strong thrust of her hands, "You said you'd help him!" She again shoved him. Suddenly Alex screamed and she spun around discovering Beau grabbing Alex from behind aiming his blackened nails at her throat. "No!" she shouted loudly and stormed forward but swiftly Nate darted in front of her grabbing her by the shoulders. "Let me go!" she growled loudly with her orange eyes glared.

Nate held her firmly, "No." he shook his head and guided her backwards while she struggled, "Let him fight." He said with a quiet tone, "He has to fight it himself, Jen."

"No," Jen grumbled, "I won't let him do it alone."

"He has to, Jen." Nate desperately tried to explain.

Suddenly the doors to the room flew open with a large gust of wind flowing through the room. All eyes turned to the doorway and watched Regine make her grand entrance into the dark follies. She entered the room with a cocky sway as her hands were firmly rested against her snuggly wrapped hips. Her full mouth curved into a similar smirk as her dearly departed brother's. Her amber brown eyes were wide and focused on poor Charley. The moment her lengthy bustled terrain passed over the threshold the doors slammed closed behind her. Her eyes scanned the many faces. Her smiled broadened then her arms darted upward igniting the many candles throughout the room illuminating the eerie setting. Her smile faded as her face became serious, "Welcome to Fright Night." She said mocking the unconscious actor's traditional line and the same line her darling brother Jerry said the night before his death. She moved forward again focusing her eyes on Charley who looked dramatically pale as he seemed to struggle with the hunger.

Charley stared passed Alex who tearfully began to plead to him. His eyes were deeply snagged by the vixen's powerful gaze. He felt fangs grow behind his lips as her gaze forced the hunger to grow.

"Charley," Regine smoothly sang his name, "It's time, my sweet, to end your hunger." Her eyes flashed to Beau who immediately forced Alex to her knees. Her eyes shifted to Bossley who quickly grabbed Charley by the shoulders and lowered the young man onto his knees before Alex. She took a few swayed steps forward then heard a loud protest come from the far side of the room. Her eyes darted and discovered her younger brother holding back Jennifer Brewster. "Well, I'm glad to see everyone here." She sang coyly with her lips again smirking, "Dear Jen, welcome to your brother's coming out."

Jen's eyes narrowed as the orange seemed to burn brighter with rage. The fury the vampire vixen ignited built her strength. She flung her arms up breaking Nate's grip then with speed and strength she shoved Nate to the side. Her legs move speedily with wide strides with eyes focused on the female version of Jerry Dandridge. She ignored Nate yelling her name having only the desire to bring the queen bitch down. Regine not once showed concern as she continued to charge. The moment she neared the vampire vixen, she pushed her feet against the floor and sent herself into the air preparing to tackle the vampire. Her lips snarled back exposing her fangs as her fingers reached with lengthened nails prepared to rip them into the ancient vampire's immortal flesh. Before she could even lunge onto the vampire; Regine swung and effortlessly struck her and sent her twirling through the air then hard down onto the floor sliding across until her feet struck the wall.

Regine narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, "You have some explaining to do, little brother." She said with a scolding tone, "But that'll have to wait." She again turned her focus on Charley.

Alex sat on her knees with her blue eyes trickling tears down her flushed cheeks. She stared forward at Charley; his eyes were brilliant in their new vampire state as they stared back at her with that hunger radiating. Her eyes remained teary and focused on Charley as Bossley reached passed Charley handing Beau the two thin wooden stakes. She felt the vampire behind her gather her lengthy blonde hair and twist it then pin it using the stakes. Again the vampire caged her head with his grotesque claw-like nails twisting inward and aimed at her face. Her eyes pleaded to Charley though his seemed consumed with hunger. Then she watched his lips pull back revealing fangs which caused her loudly sob. She had to say something, something that she had refused to accept for a while. She stared deep into his transformed eyes and spoke the truth behind her feelings for him. "Charley," she spoke with emotion, "Charley Brewster, I love you."

Regine hated the words Alex confessed. She took a few more steps closer, "Charley," she sang his name again with that seductive tone.

Charley's eyes looked passed Alex at the provoking vixen then shifted his eyes back to Alex.

"You heard me right," Alex swallowed back any further sobs, "I love you." She watched his lips relax as the emotion of those words slowly penetrated. "Yes, I love you, Charley." She continued her confession, "I've loved you the first time we met." Her confession continued to display its effects as his eyes finally began to acknowledge her. Her full lips softly smiled sensing that her deeply emoted confession struck deep inside him and his heart. She watched his eyes focus on her teary face and then saw they slowly shift looking to Beau. He suddenly reached grabbing her captor's clawed hands then jerked them back passed shoulders sending the blackened claws ripping into Bossley's abdomen. He made a swift motion which delivered the claw shredding across Bossley's abdomen. Beau pulled free stumbling backwards with shock then he reached grabbing Alex and gathering into his embrace. "I love you." He breathed holding Alex as for dear life.

Bossley stumbled backwards feeling the deeply penetrated shreds begin to widen. He moaned loudly against the pain as he continued staggering backwards. His eyes were wide as they watched his diet begin to ooze from the widening gaping slashes. He struck the wall with all the species of insects begin crawling and spilling from his abdomen. Slowly he slid down the wall continuing to lose the source of his life and strength; not blood but thousands of creepy crawly bugs. His body slumped as the entire contents of his insect breeding gullet spilled out leaving his body an emptied shell.

Alex and Charley raised together up off the floor. Their moment of loving embrace was quickly interrupted by a loud growling mingled with the distinct sound of rolling wheels. Alex spun and both she and Charley watched Beau moving swiftly across the floor balanced on a skateboard with knees bent and claws prepared for the attack. Alex bent and gathered up the blessed velvet altar piece just as Beau rolled closer. She whipped around opening the velvet wide. Beau flung his arms up leaning back trying to stop but it was too late, he rolled directly into rich burgundy velvet. He immediately screamed feeling the quick effects; fell backwards off the skateboard which continued rolling as he struck the floor. His body thrashed as he desperately tried to peel it away. Charley and Alex rushed and together they held the wrapping against the screaming vampire. Beau's screams continued as the blessed holiness throughout the crushed velvet burned painfully into his flesh which began to melt against the purity of the religious item. His flesh melted away exposing the skeletal structure beneath which too began to melt into an amber goo. His screams silences as his liquefied remains absorbed into the thick rich velvet.

Alex and Charley stood up but just as they had a mighty gust of wind ripped through the room snuffing out all the candles. They clung to one another with eyes searching for the mistress of darkness. Nate too searched for his vanished sister. He spun one way then another trying to find any sign of her. His attention was drawn to Jen who had been thrust unconscious by Regine powerful blow. He moved towards her as she finally began to move while moaning. "Jen," he called to her then out of nowhere he was struck from behind by a blunt force. He toppled to the floor feeling powerful claws shredding the back of his shirt and ripping across his skin. With a struggled he reached behind him finding the powerful neck of the monster bat that was his sister. His hands gripped around the neck then with force he flung his sister's batty form over him and slammed it back down onto the floor. He effortlessly rose to a stand just as his sister flipped over. Her mouth was monstrously wide and filled with horrendous fangs as she slowly rose to a beastly stand. His eyes burned red and glared at his sister's true physical nature.

Peter Vincent blinked as he slowly regained consciousness. His arm flopped to the side and in doing so bumped the heavy drape covering a window; a stream of bright sunlight poured through. The sunlight promptly caught his attention and he pushed his old bones to sit up. He saw the face off beginning in the distance. He stiffly got onto his feet then snatched the drape and gave a jerk which pulled the drape and rod from the window. Sunlight poured into the room. He looked and watched the moment the pure heat of sunlight ended the sibling face off.

Nate felt the sting of the sunlight strike him from behind, he quickly dropped to the floor which allowed the sunlight to beam passed him and practically slap his sister. He heard her screech loudly then listened to the thunderous flap of her enormous wings. He desperately crawled toward the shadows feeling the exposed skin of his torn up back begin to singe. He struggled against the pain with his eyes focused on Jen who was safe within the shadows. Weakness riddled him causing his retreat to slow. He reached out for Jen who wasn't yet awake. Then, to his surprise, the old actor was at his aide and assisted him by practically pulling him into the shadows. He helped to lean back against the wall and he looked to the kind elderly man's face. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"No, thank you," Peter responded resting a hand on Nate's shoulder, "Thank you for proving that not all of you are evil. And thank you for taking care of our Jennifer."

"My pleasure, Mr. Vincent." Nate sighed.

"Peter, please," Peter continued to smile and squeezed Nate's shoulder.

Charley called out to him as Alex kept her boyfriend out of from the daylight with the vampire virus still growing as long as Regine lived. He left Jen and Nate in the shadows and rushed to where Alex and Charley stood. He looked to both but his concern became focused on poor Charley who continued to be plagued by Regine's powerful infection. "Its dawn, my poor boy," he stated the obvious; "We have to kill her in hopes of saving you."

Charley nodded, "I know. And I know where she went. I know where her coffin is."

"Then that's where we'll go." Peter gave a firm nod.

Peter, Charley and Alex moved out of the large apartment stepping out into the sunlit corridor. Charley immediately collapsed against the wall from the pain the sunlight inflicted on his transitioning body. Alex felt helpless trying to keep Charley standing; Peter immediately assisted Alex and together they guided Charley towards the elevator. "She went down." Charley stated through the pain, "The basement, that's where the coffin is."

Jen lifted her head off the floor; her eyes fluttered against the effects from Regine's strong blow. Her eyes slowly adjusted against the gleam of daylight that streamed several feet before her. Her eyes shifted side from side searching for her brother. "Charley," she spoke up while pushing herself up off the floor. "They left to find her." She heard Nate speak up, his voice weak. She looked to him as he remained propped against the wall. "Where is she?" she quickly asked.

"Its daylight," Nate sighed, sensed what Jen was thinking, "You can't help them."

"Bullshit I can't." She said with determination and got onto her feet.

"Jen, don't," Nate shook his head then reached his hand up to her, "Please, stay here with me out of the sun. They will find her, she's alone and they will destroy her."

Jen understood Nate's concern but her mind was set on saving her brother as he had done for her years before. She stepped up to him and took his hand with both of hers. "Tell me where the bitch sleeps." She requested staring into his eyes as if one was not blinded, "You know I have to do this."

Nate saw the determination in her eyes. Yes, he understood why his bastard older brother chose her. He smiled, "She's gone to the basement, to her coffin."

Jen smiled then bent down and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. She darted away avoiding the sunlight coming through the window and used a combination of her new strength and old track skills to run through the apartment. She skidded just before the open door seeing the glow of daylight filling the corridor. She reached back and pulled up the hood of her black knit sweater then gathered that strong devotion to stop her brother becoming like Regine and Jerry just as he had done for her. With that devotion she darted out into the corridor, spun facing down the corridor with her back to the window behind her. She ignored the beginning effects of sunlight exposure and watched the elevator doors close. Her lips pressed together then she pushed herself into a dead run racing down the long corridor. She felt her body heating rapidly, sensed the heat building from the inside. She slid to a stop before the elevator doors and to her left she found the entrance onto the emergency stairs. She quickly shoved the door open and entered the shadowy stairwell.

She moved to the rail and looked down into the hallow center of the spiraling stairwell. Her hands gripped the rail and with that never ending sisterly love she leapt over the rail dropping into the darkness. Her eyes stared downward as she felt the air rushing upward over her. Her eyes narrowed and became consumed by the burning orange. Her arms weightlessly lifted up as her entire body felt weightless in its speedy freefall. With the stealth of a feline she landing without incident on her feet, knees crouched. Her lips snarled with the anticipation of defending her dear innocent brother from a familiar darkness that momentarily consumed her. Her eyes saw the sign displaying the basement was just one more twist down a set of straight stairs. She darted and swiftly moved down the stretch of stairs reaching the basement entrance just as the roar of the elevator continued as it moved down the shaft. The door was locked with didn't stop her; with her fist she smashed the glass window then reached down undoing the deadbolt. The door was kicked inward.

She stepped into the beginnings of the basement, moved down the short set of stairs. She moved through the dusty basement; memories of the past returned. She never told Charley the truth, the truth that she remembered every horrible detail of what she had done to him in her momentary stint as a vampire. In Dandridge's basement she ruthlessly attacked her dear brother only wanting and desiring to do what the demon demanded of her, the demon who possessed her with his evil. Not this time. Her brother wasn't going to have to suffer with the cruelty of knowing he made an attempt on the lives of those he loved. She was tired of the burden of such guilt and now it had to end. To end it all was Regine being eliminated just as her damned brother. She turned a corner just as the elevator came to a stop. She moved towards the elevator with her eyes focused forward. The elevator doors slid open as she continued towards it. She controlled her emotions upon seeing her brother's dire state; pale and on the verge of cracking beneath Regine's powerful curse.

Charley was surprised to see Jen who walked towards them as he was assisted out of the elevator. "Jen," he managed a soft smile and she stopped in front of him. He removed his arm from around Alex and quickly gathered his sister bringing his arm around her neck then holding her tightly to him. He felt, for the first time in years, his sister bring her arms around him and actually hug him with all her heart. He felt the sting of emotions burn his eyes; maybe the last he'll be able to cry. There was a dread inside him that Regine would succeed in her demented revenge on him. "I love you, Jen." He said squeezing his eyes tightly and keeping his arm around her, "I always have. I just wanted you to know that before…" He couldn't say the words.

"No," Jen protested hugging her brother tighter, "No, Chuck, don't you dare. I'm gonna put an end to this now and forever because," her eyes softened though the orange continued to burn within, "Because I'm your big sister and I love you more than anything in this damned world. I loved you the moment Mom and Dad brought your whiny ass home. And I never stopped and now, I'll truly be able to love you forever." She cleared her throat of built emotion and buried it under her love for her baby brother. She stepped back and clasped her hands against the sides of his face and looked him in the eyes as her lips forced a hopeful smile; a promise. "You be strong because you've always been the stronger of the two of us." She confessed for he survived and moved on when she struggled and never moved passed what they had survived, "You were the strong one two years ago and saved me. Well, now you're gonna fight for your life and so am I." She planted a firm kiss on his pale and clammy cheek. She released him and looked to Alex and Peter, both with their eyes filled with tears.

The elevator creaked and began to noisily move upwards. All four faced the shaft and watched as bit by bit Regine's hiding place was exposed. They stood side by side; all four stared into the unknown with uncertainty to the outcome once they stepped into her coffin lair. Alex kept Charley on his feet with his arm again over her shoulders. Jen grasped hold of her brother trembling hand then grabbed Peter's.

"Are you ready, fearless Vampire Killer?" Jen asked Peter without looking at him.

"Yes, my dear, I believe I am." Peter proudly responded squeezing Jen's hand.

"Alright, let's reunite this bitch in hell with her brother." Jen said with a sneer across her lips.


	7. Chapter 7 One Short Finale!

A Remake: Fright Night 2

Chapter 7

!One Short Finale!

~GaGa4FrightNight~

They stepped into the shaft and moved side by side over the threshold into the unknown prepared to face whatever evil Regine would thrash at them. Once on the other side Jen released both Peter and Charley's hands and stepped forward. She looked to Alex, "You keep him safe." She said and watched Alex simply nod while keeping her arms holding Charley standing. She turned her head and looked to Peter, "You keep them safe, Peter."

"Wait," Peter frowned, "I thought I was going with you."

"If I need you, you'll know." Jen smiled at the dear sweet friend then looked forward, "I want a crack at this bitch first." She moved forward.

"Jen, please," Peter spoke up and moved to step forward but his arm was grabbed. He turned and discovered they were joined by Nate who braved the sunlight.

"No worries, Peter," Nate smiled, his inner strength pulled outward, "I've been waiting for this moment centuries." He stepped passed Peter and released the elder man's arm. It was finally the moment he truly came face to face with his sister after centuries of holding back. He used to empower himself and his strength the memories of centuries of being his siblings' outcast. No longer will he allow his existence be controlled by the so called family bond, blood wasn't thicker than water. He stepped beside Jen taking her hand. "Mind if I join you?" he quirkily asked and she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked him, concerned because it was his sister, his flesh and blood they were going to destroy, if they succeed.

"If you're ready then so am I." He said confidently. He looked forward.

"I guess we're both ready as we can be." She stated then together stepped through the hole created through the cinderblock wall.

The moment they stepped through onto the other side of the wall Regine's coffin was immediately seen. They tightened their grips of one another's hands and proceeded towards the coffin that was identical to Dandridge's. Both their eyes flamed with their vampire discoloration as they focused on the vampire vixen's death bed. They neared the coffin; Nate released Jen's hand then brought his arm before her signaling he was going to dare open his sister's coffin. He stepped forward gathering all the centuries of harbored hatred and anger towards the two blood lusting siblings. He stepped before the coffin then pressed his hands against the lid and lifted it with a swift upward push. Just as the lid came open Regine promptly darted up lunging onto him which forced him backwards hitting the dirt floor. Her fingers twisted into claws and aimed their thumbs down towards his eyes. His hands held her by the wrists. "We should have killed you, you traitorous bastard!" He watched his sister's fanged mouth hiss, "He should have killed you while I watched!"

Jen darted forward with a loud and infuriated growl and dove into Regine tackling the vixen off Nate and into the side of the coffin. Onto their feet they continued to struggle as Jen gripped Regine by the throat desperately wanting to rip her fangs into the bitch's flesh. "You fucking bitch!" Jen hissed flashing her fangs. Both clung to one another as their bodies turned and twisted slamming one another against the side of the coffin. Their hisses and growls echoed against the walls. With a powerful swing Jen was slammed against the coffin with such force the coffin toppled backwards off its platform falling to the floor and spilling the precious homeland dirt. Regine's hands grabbed handfuls of Jen's hair at both sides of the head then thrust the youngling vampire over the turned coffin. From behind Nate grabbed Regine by the arms jerking her backwards; the vixen snarled and growled as she struggled. Nate's mouth opened wide and without hesitation he bore down on his sister's exposed throat quickly drawing her immortal and ancient blood into his mouth. Regine screamed, more with anger than pain then jerked her arms upward breaking her brother's arm embrace as his mouth gripped her throat firmly.

Jen climbed over the toppled coffin watching as Nate struggled to maintain his grip of his sister's throat. She saw evidence of the vixen's blood being drained; Regine's golden skin began to fade beneath a paler tone. She moved forward with a predator's crouch preparing to join Nate with sucking the deadly bitch dry. Her eyes narrowed as they flamed orange then grew wide the moment Regine reached behind and promptly drove her thumb talons into Nate's eyes which forced him to bellow in agony then twist backwards releasing his sister from his bite's grip. Regine swayed on weakened limbs which exposed an opening for another attack. And forward she lunged again tackling the vixen driving the bitch to the ground. Her mouth was wide prepared to sink her fangs into Regine's body. Her hands pressed down against Regine's shoulders pinning the weakened vampire against the dirt floor. The mistress vampire desperately fought back her attack, claws swung scraping across each side of her face but her determination never ailed. She lifted one hand from the vixen's shoulder and latched it down against Regine's face and drove her thumb into the vampire's red eye. She screamed with fury as Regine screamed in agony. Every memory flooded forward as the floodgates to her life's turmoil sprawled open. Everything Jerry Dandridge inflicted on her loved ones ignited her fury further. Regine's vengeful schemes and infecting Charley fueled the fire of fury. She moved swiftly driving her other thumb into the vixen's other eye. She screamed louder with her eyes wide and staring down as blood oozed from the depths her thumbs penetrated.

In a fit of agony and rage Regine used all her strength shoving Jen off her and again tumbling backwards over the toppled coffin. Her hands slapped over her bloody eye sockets and continued to scream. She rose to a stand with use of her supernatural abilities but now blinded she staggered turning around. Her hands left her eyes as blood spilled down over her face. Her bloodied hands reached out in blindness. She called out for Nate for help, hoped he would pity her being his sister. A click caused her to silence. Her head jerked and aimed blindly in the direction of the sound.

Charley stood alone using what strength he had; his arm up and hand clutching the hand crossbow with it aimed at Regine. "It all ends here and now!" he said with his face pale but filled with spite towards the creature who attempted to drive him into her world.

Regine delivered a cunning smile as blood trickled down her face and dripped from sides of her jaw and chin. "Charley," she said with her cunning tone.

"Join your brother, you bitch!" Charley said with nostrils flared and eyes wide and focused.

Regine growled loudly at Charley with her fangs exposed. A quick swoosh and her growl was ended as her face froze with shock and disbelief. Her hands fumbled as they searched for the source of pain centered in her chest. Her bloodied fingers found the source which barely protruded from the center of her chest; the entire thin wooden stake driven deep inside and through her black heart. Her lips gaped in shock and slowly she started swaying front to back then her head dropped back pulling her body backwards. She struck the ground and immediately an orange burning glow began to expand from the wound and spread rapidly burning away her clothing and flesh. A scream like no other, accept for her dearly departed brother's, bellowed from her gaped mouth then her body began to arched as her entire body was engulfed. Once spread over her entire body only blackened bones remained which dropped down and crumbling into smoldering ashes.

Charley gasped and dropped to his knees; Peter and Alex rushed to his aide. He felt it begin to lift from his body; the curse put to a stop the moment Regine's body incinerated. He enjoyed Alex's face full of kisses as Peter patted his shoulders. He smiled, again the darkness was defeated. His eyes opened, no longer visible with the curse, and to his sadness his sister and Nate were gone. "Jen," he spoke out her name, "Jennifer!

Jen heard her brother's call but continued along the secret underground tunnel with Nate's arm draped over her shoulders. She paused for a moment and took a final look over her shoulder; her eyes burned orange as she smiled. "I love you, Chuck," she spoke with a soft tone, "Always and forever." She turned away and continued assisting Nate through the mysterious tunnels beneath the city.

Charley sighed, "I love you too." He spoke as if he had heard his sister's farewell.

_(Author)_

_Roll Credits. _

_Please play the instrumental version of Blut Royale by CombiChrist._

_BIG ASSED LOVES,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~ _


End file.
